


Укрощение строптивого

by alice_de_mort



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Melodrama, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort
Summary: Своеобразный ремейк на одноименный фильм с Адриано Челентано)коллаж к этому фику https://sun9-35.userapi.com/c206616/v206616934/abbaf/PEQHGuI7i1I.jpg
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Лука петлял по извилистой дороге среди виноградников и проклинал всех своих друзей. 

Базиля он мысленно превратил в пугало. Яну досталась роль городского сумасшедшего. А Артур, о, Артур был удостоен чести стать великосветской проституткой.

Ему бы точно пошли чулки и алая помада.

Измываясь над друзьями, Лука попытался сосредоточиться на дороге. Выходило проблематично. Дождь лил стеной.

Радио давно заглохло. Дворники не справлялись. Лука тоже.

Он психовал. Приближалась ночь, а до Нанта, где они решили собраться на день рождения Артура, оставалось еще хрен знает сколько миль.

Лука отвлекся на карту в своем телефоне, и его немного тряхнуло.

Его старый раритетный «жук» фыркнул пару и раз и умолк.

Лалльман вытаращил глаза и уставился в темноту перед собой.

Охуенно.

Скрепя сердце, он открыл дверь и вылез из машины.

Ну, как вылез. Попытался. 

Дорогу расквасило. Он смотрел на темную жижу перед собой и кривился, снова вспоминая своих друзей добрыми словами.

Как будто в Париже нельзя было отпраздновать, что б их нечистая за ногу схватила.

Переводя взгляд с грязи под ногами на свои бежевые брюки, Лука взвешивал, что же ему важнее.

Вздохнув, он выбрался на улицу. И тут же промок до трусов.

Ливень оказался такой силы, что его чуть тут же не унесло потоком в придорожные кусты.

Беглый осмотр с помощью фонарика на телефоне позволил понять, что Лука встрял. Прямо в середину бесконечной лужи.

Выбраться из нее сейчас не представлялось возможным ни при каком раскладе. Разве что, по мановению руки мог появиться эвакуатор.

К слову, может быть, его стоило вызвать?

Разблокировав телефон, Лалльман обнаружил, что сети не было.

Все охуенней и охуенней.

Вытянув руку повыше, Лука попытался подпрыгнуть. И еще разок. И еще…

\- Блядь!

Лука поскользнулся и свалился прямо в грязь. В своих пижонских бежевых брючках.

Телефон улетел куда-то в сторону.

Лалльман прикрыл глаза и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться. Самое худшее уже случилось, собственно.

Он мокрый, по уши в грязи, без телефона и машины.

Что бы он сейчас ни сделал, усугубить свою ситуацию вряд ли смог бы.

Оставалось только разгребать.

Взяв себя в руки, ну, насколько мог, Лука пошарил вокруг и нашел телефон. Айфон под соусом из грязи бездорожья Бретани работать не желал.

Ожидаемо.

Подождав, пока черная жижа стечет с телефона, Лука положил его в карман, даже не подумав обтереть.

Это было бессмысленно в сложившейся ситуации.

Держась за дверцу, он кое-как поднялся на ноги, стараясь не смотреть на свои брюки. Умереть от разрыва сердца в двадцать два совсем не хотелось.

Понимая, что ничего сделать с машиной сейчас невозможно, Лалльман достал небольшую дорожную сумку с заднего сиденья. В ней лежал минимальный запас вещей и документы. Забирать чемодан из багажника в данный момент было равносильно самоубийству.

Лука запер машину, еще раз вздохнул и побрел по дороге вперед. Благо, вдалеке виднелись огни.

Оставалось надеяться, его приютят на ночь.

***

Дорога до этих огней показалась Луке бесконечной.

Дом выглядел темным и мрачным. Впрочем, сейчас все вокруг выглядело темным и мрачным.

И чертовски мокрым.

Дождь не прекращался.

Вымокший, продрогший и уставший Лука постучал в дверь, ожидая своей участи.

Спустя несколько минут, в течение которых он слышал препирательства за дверью, та наконец распахнулась.

На пороге стояла женщина неопределенного возраста, укутанная в шаль. Она смотрела на Луку заинтересованно и немного жалостливо.

\- Люсиль, кто там! – ворчливый окрик раздался на весь холл.

\- У нас гости, Элиотт, - женщина оглянулась в ответ на невидимого собеседника. – Проходите.

Она даже не спросила, кто перед ней. Просто впустила в дом. Видимо, Лука выглядел действительно хреново.

Люсиль запирала дверь, а Лалльман пытался разуться, когда со второго этажа, громко топая, кто-то спустился.

Лука увидел сначала длинные ноги и, медленно поднимая голову, разглядел все остальное.

Невообразимо прекрасный и бесконечно недовольный мужчина смотрел на него свысока.

В прямом смысле.

Мало того, что он был на голову выше самого Луки. Так еще и стоял на середине лестничного пролета.

\- Люсиль, какого черта ты пускаешь бродяжек в дом? – мужчина выглядел раздраженным. – Я тебе плачу не за это.

\- Элиотт, ты платишь мне за готовку, а я убираю, стираю, слежу за садом и езжу за твоими книгами в город! – Люсиль закатила глаза. – У нас гости, будь добр, веди себя подобающе!

\- Возможно, это моей кухарке стоило бы вести себя подобающе, - заявил недовольный Элиотт. – Дай ему пару евро и вымой за ним прихожую.

С этими словами хозяин дома, по-видимому это был он, затопал обратно наверх.

Лука наконец пришел в себя.

\- Эй, вы! – крикнул он вслед. Спина хозяина замерла. Но не развернулась. – К вашему сведению, я не бродяжка.

\- Да хоть бродяжка, хоть дворняжка, мне нет до тебя дела, - Элиотт развернулся. – Ты испачкал мне пол. Зачем явился?

\- Моя машина застряла посреди дороги. Мне нужно где-то переночевать. А утром я вызову эвакуатор, - Лалльман начинал раздражаться. Злость на произошедшее, усмиренная немного усталостью, снова возвращалась. – И меня зовут Лука Лалльман.

\- Бла-бла-бла, - Элиотт помахал рукой в воздухе, повернулся и все же ушел наверх.

Лука смотрел ему вслед, раскрыв рот от возмущения.

И это его еще называли сучкой?

По сравнению с хозяином этого дома, Лука Лалльман был ангелом во плоти.

\- У него выдался трудный день, - Люсиль с ободряющей улыбкой взяла у Луки из рук сумку. – Давайте я провожу вас в ванную комнату и пока подготовлю гостевую спальню.

\- Похоже, у него выдалась трудная жизнь, - процедил Лалльман, но тут же опомнился. – Прошу прощения. 

\- Не стоит, - Люсиль рассмеялась. – На самом деле, он действительно невыносим. Но он очень добр внутри. Стоит лишь узнать его поближе.

\- Спасибо, - Лука скривился, - но как-то не горю желанием.

Люсиль, посмеиваясь, повела его вперед по коридору.

Лука постарался выкинуть хозяина дома из головы.

И на какое-то время ему это даже удалось. Теплый душ. Мягкое полотенце. Чистое белье.

Все это немного привело Луку в себя.

Он протер телефон, но тот по-прежнему не хотел включаться. Решив не беспокоить Люсиль понапрасну, Лука оставил звонки на утро.

Он выключил свет и улегся в мягкую постель.

Кровать здесь была старой. Точнее, старинной. Железной, с красивым подголовником. 

Да и вся мебель в доме выглядела антикварной. Неплохо этот Элиотт устроился. Интересно, чем он занимался? В такой глуши.

Не к месту помянув негостеприимного хозяина, Лука вспомнил и его красивое лицо.

Лалльман не признавался самому себе, но ему уже давно нравились мужчины.

Не то чтобы у него было так уж много опыта и с девушками. Но он заглядывался порой на парней. Хоть и не решался на что-то большее.

А вот оценить мужскую красоту по достоинству он точно мог.

И Элиотт был невероятно хорош собой.

И насколько хорош внешне, настолько же ужасен внутри.

Вздохнув, Лука перевернулся на бок, подминая под себя подушку.

Тут в дверь постучали. Люсиль что-то забыла?

Не заботясь о внешнем виде, как был, в одном белье, он подошел к двери и распахнул ее.

Что ж, это была не Люсиль.

Все еще ужасно раздраженный, лохматый и насупленный хозяин дома стоял на пороге комнаты Луки собственной персоной.

\- Чем могу помочь?

\- Помочь? – Элиотт поморщился. – Разве что убраться из моего дома. Но Люсиль слишком жалостлива, вечно подбирает собачонок. 

\- Собачонок, значит? – Лука сузил глаза. Злость вновь заклокотала в нем. Буквально по щелчку пальцев. Как же этот человек его бесил. – И вы явились ко мне среди ночи, чтобы сообщить о том, как я вам мешаю?

\- А почему бы и нет? – с вызовом спросил Элиотт. – Вы же явились ко мне среди ночи и помешали.

Луке нечего было возразить в ответ. Он лишь стоял и шумно раздувал ноздри в бешенстве.

Элиотт, похоже, удовлетворился произведенной реакцией и криво ухмыльнулся.

\- Вообще-то, я пришел сказать, что на кухне есть остатки ужина.

\- О, - Луке вдруг стало стыдно за свои мысли. Возможно, этот парень был не так уж и плох. – Что ж, спасибо. Я и правда ел в последний раз только утром.

\- Не стоит, - Элиотт раздраженно махнул рукой и развернулся, чтобы уйти. – Все равно Люсиль бы скормила это собакам с утра.

\- Какой же ты козел, - в сердцах выплюнул Лука ему вслед.

\- Что ты сказал? – парень так быстро метнулся обратно и буквально подлетел к Лалльману, что у того на голове взметнулись волосы.

\- Что слышал, - Лука взбесился окончательно. – То, что я попросил ночлега в твоем доме, не дает тебе права вытирать об меня ноги. У тебя что, комплекс неполноценности? Какого черта ты ведешь себя как последний гандон?

\- Чтобы утром, - на лице Элиотта заиграл желваки, - ноги твоей не было в этом доме.

\- Да с удовольствием! – Лука попытался толкнуть его вперед, чтобы захлопнуть дверь. Но Элиотт был крупнее и сильнее. Он даже не двинулся с места.

Они стояли вплотную. Внезапно Лука почувствовал приятное тепло, исходящее от человека напротив.

У него зашевелились волоски на руках. И побежали мурашки по коже.

Молчание затянулось.

Глаза Элиотта была серыми, но из-за расширившихся зрачков казались сейчас почти черными. 

Лука затих, буквально загипнотизированный этой чернотой.

Его рот приоткрылся.

Пауза стала откровенно неловкой.

Но все кончилось также неожиданно, как и произошло.

Элиотт отпрянул и моргнул, словно сгоняя морок. Он тряхнул головой и молча ушел.

Оставляя Луку разбираться в том, что только что произошло.


	2. Chapter 2

Сквозь сон Лука услышал какой-то шум во дворе. Кричали петух, женщина и двое мужчин.

Он так давно не бывал в деревне, что свежий утренний воздух, пахнущий недавно скошенной травой, пробиваясь сквозь приоткрытое окно, навевал ностальгические мысли.

Перина, на которой он нежился, казалась безумно мягкой. Подушка удобной. Вспомнился бабушкин дом, где он проводил летние каникулы в детстве.

Лука поплотнее укутался в пуховое одеяло и сладко потянулся. Странно, ему показалось, что правая нога отдала тянущей болью.

Он пошевелил ею и понял, что да, та болела.

Лука нахмурился.

И именно в этот момент дверь его комнаты распахнулась, и явила миру и Луке взъерошенного хозяина дома.

Настроение тут же ухудшилось. Этот тип не внушал ни одной приятной эмоции. 

Ладно, кое-какие внушал, но их стоило отринуть.

Он бесил. Бесил так, как еще ничто и никто в жизни Луки Лалльмана его не бесило.

\- Отлично, - Элиотт потер руки. – Вижу, ты уже проснулся. Выметайся.

\- Ты серьезно? – Лука скривился. Он натянул одеяло повыше, прячась от утренней прохлады. – Сколько сейчас времени?

\- Чертовски поздно, - Элиотт цокнул языком и подошел к кровати, практически нависая над Лукой. – Семь утра.

\- Ты ебаный псих, - простонал Лалльман. – Я не встаю раньше девяти обычно.

\- Мне нет дела до твоих привычек, - Элиотт схватился за одеяло и бесцеремонно сдернул его, заставив Луку позорно взвизгнуть. – Я позволил Люсиль позволить тебе переночевать в моем доме. Но теперь ты отсюда уйдешь.

\- Сдается мне, - фыркнул Лука, справившись с внезапным обнажением и взяв себя в руки, - это Люсиль позволяет тебе что-либо в твоем доме, а не ты ей.

\- До твоих умозаключений мне дела нет еще меньше, чем до привычек, - Элиотт, несмотря на свой склочный характер и откровенное хамство, не упустил возможности поглазеть на тело Луки.

Не то чтобы вчера не насмотрелся.

Признаться, Лука был собой доволен. Он уделял не так много времени спорту или физической форме, но его тело было подтянутым и ладным.

И ему нравилось то, что отражалось в глазах Элиотта.

Стоп. Какого хера этот мужлан на него пялился? Минуточку.

\- Долго еще рассматривать будешь? – Лука с вызовом задрал подбородок. Он сложил руки на груди и пялился в ответ.

\- Пока не надоест, - заявил нахал. – А надоело мне сразу же, как только взглянул.

Он бесцеремонно бросил одеяло в сторону и ухватил Луку за ногу, пытаясь стащить с кровати.

За больную.

\- Какого черта! – заорал Лалльман от неожиданности и боли. – Ты вообще в своем уме? Что ты, блядь, делаешь?

На его крики прибежала Люсиль.

Она в ужасе уставилась на происходящую картину. Элиотт посмотрел на экономку через плечо.

\- Что встала, помогай!

\- Элиотт Демори, - Люсиль уперла руки в бока. – То, как ты себя ведешь, просто верх невоспитанности! Я работала в этом доме, еще когда ты ходил пешком под стол. Я помню твои диатезные от переедания малины щеки и красный, отшлепанный отцом, зад. Но даже тогда ты не был хотя бы на десятую долю столь же невыносим, как сейчас!

Лука вдруг во всей красе представил мелкого голозадого Элиотта и развеселился.

\- Что смеешься? – Демори хмуро посмотрел на него, недовольный тем, что собственная экономка его отчитала.

Взаимоотношения этих двоих откровенно забавляли Луку. Кто тут еще был хозяином.

\- Ты даже смеяться в своем доме мне запретишь? – Лалльман пожал плечами. Он все еще лежал в одних трусах, немного продрогший, но красивый и гордый.

\- Моя бы воля, - пробормотал Элиотт, - ты бы и не дышал. Вставай. Вставай по-хорошему.

\- К вашему сведению, месье Демори, - кривляясь, ответил Лука, - я бы с удовольствием встал и покинул ваш негостеприимный, простите, Люсиль, дом. Но я вчера подвернул ногу. А вы, месье Демори, умудрились еще и дернуть меня за нее. Теперь точно будет растяжение и вывих. Мне нужен врач.

\- Ага, психиатр, - Элиотт сверкнул глазами. – С такой фантазией тебя определят в палату к Наполеонам.

\- Элиотт! – снова одернула его Люсиль. – Мальчику нужна помощь, а не твои ершистые уколы. Сходи в кухню за льдом.

\- Да с чего ты вообще… - начал было Элиотт, но Люсиль перебила его:

\- Посмотри на его ногу! И быстро неси лед. А еще мой телефон. Я позвоню врачу.

Лодыжка Луки и правда выглядела не лучшим образом.

Вот дьявол. Он надеялся просто побесить Демори, но, похоже, ему и правда требовалась помощь. Кожа припухла и покраснела. Смотрелось не очень.

Чертова Бретань подкидывала одно дерьмо за другим.

Лука застонал и прикрыл глаза.

\- Очень больно? – с сочувствием спросила Люсиль. Она подняла с кресла одеяло и накрыла им Лалльмана. – Принести обезболивающее?

\- Да нет, терпимо, - вздохнул Лука. – Просто все так складывается… 

\- Куда ты направлялся? – Люсиль присела на стул и мягко улыбнулась. Она была такой милой. Так располагала к себе.

Лука понял, как соскучился по матери.

\- На день рождения друга, - ответил он. – Только я уже не уверен, что успею. Моя нога болит. Машина заглохла в грязи. А мой телефон пал в неравной борьбе со стихией. Как и я.

\- Все наладится, - Люсиль ласково провела рукой по его волосам. Это успокаивало.

Лука вздохнул и благодарно кивнул.

\- Знаю, - согласился он. – Вот только хозяин этого дома меня не выносит. Он со всеми такой дикий?

\- Элиотт очень добрый мальчик, - Люсиль снова улыбнулась. – Но он одинок и несчастен, оттого и зол на весь мир. Ему просто нужен кто-то, кто смог бы растопить его сердце и окружить заботой.

\- На что это вы намекаете, - Лука напрягся. Он натянул одеяло до самого подбородка и зыркнул на экономку испуганными синими глазами.

\- Ни на что! – та очень наигранно изобразила невинность и вскинула руки вверх.

Подозрительно. Становиться тем, кто что-то там растопил бы Элиотту Демори, Лука совершенно не горел желанием.

Тут дверь снова распахнулась, и хозяин дома вновь предстал перед ними.

Элиотт держал в руках замороженную курицу.

Лука скривил губы. Она выглядела совершенно мерзко. Перемороженная, какая-то синюшная. И без головы.

Люсиль нахмурилась.

\- У нас же был пакет со льдом, - она поднялась. – Зачем ты принес Хлою? Я оставила ее для собак.

\- Хлою? – Лука поежился. – У этого еще и имя есть?

\- Да, - Демори выглядел абсолютно довольным своей проделкой. Ему, что, блядь, пять лет? – И эта горячая, ну, не совсем, ха-ха, цыпочка, составит тебе компанию!

Пока Люсиль не успела опомниться, Элиотт буквально в полтора шага преодолел расстояние до кровати и, не церемонясь, приложил ледяную куриную тушку к ноге Луки.

Тот некрасиво, громко и высоко закричал.

\- Что. Ты. Блядь. Творишь? - процедил он сквозь зубы, когда вновь обрел способность дышать.

\- Так, все, хватит, - Люсиль решительно подошла к Элиотту и попыталась отобрать у него несчастную Хлою, которой тот пытал Луку. – Отдай.

\- Нет уж, - заявил Демори, вцепившись в замерзшую тушу. – Он хотел лечиться, пусть лечится.

Люсиль разозлилась и дернула курицу на себя. Элиотт не остался в долгу.

Лука в шоке наблюдал за ними двоими. Ему все казалось сюрреалистичным сном.

Может, он вчера все же приложился головой, когда упал, и теперь бредит?

Все еще лежа в луже у своей машины.

Битва за курицу меж тем продолжалась. Элиотт явно вошел в раж. Он смеялся. И боже, этот смех был прекрасен. Люсиль тоже развеселилась.

Они оба потянули Хлою в разные стороны, и тут случилось неизбежное.

Она выскользнула. И улетела прямо Луке в лицо.

Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем отключиться, испуг в глазах Демори.

***

Час спустя, когда уже ушел деревенский врач, забинтовавший Луке ногу и осмотревший его синяк под глазом, Лалльман, теперь уже на правах официального больного, полулежал на кушетке в гостиной, закинув подвернутую ногу на подушечку.

Он разговаривал по телефону с Артуром, жалуясь на свои злоключения.

\- И потом меня просто вырубило курицей. Да, ты не ослышался. Этот сумасшедший хозяин дома попытался убить меня замороженной курицей, - Лука рассмеялся. Краем глаза он заметил, что в дверях гостиной показалась чуть сутулая фигура Демори. И внезапно в нем проснулось дикое желание побесить его еще больше. Будучи абсолютно уверенным, что при столь склочном характере Элиотт наверняка являлся еще и жутким гомофобом, он вдруг заворковал с изрядно удивившимся Артуром ласковым голосом. – А ты там как, дорогой? Не скучаешь без меня? Я вот безумно соскучился по твоим большим сильным рукам.

Бруссар на том конце провода сначала затих, а потом расхохотался, видимо, сообразив, что к чему.

Он что-то прокряхтел в ответ, и Лука решил попрощаться, довольный произведенным эффектом – глаза Элиотта метали молнии.

\- Не переживай, пупсик, я скоро буду рядом. И мы наверстаем все. Целую!

Лука завершил вызов и вопросительно уставился на Демори.

Тот смотрел хмуро и исподлобья.

\- С кем ты разговаривал? – процедил он. Стоял тут, высокий, красивый, недовольный. В свитере, такой крупной вязки, что дыры в нем позволяли видеть соски. Лука сглотнул, зацепившись взглядом за один.

\- Со своей второй половинкой, - он все же взял себя в руки.

\- Это мужчина? – Демори выглядел еще более хмурым.

\- Это мужчина с большой буквы! – боги, что Лука нес.

\- Ясно, - перемена в настроении Элиотта немного сбивала с толку. – Пойду узнаю у Люсиль, когда завтрак.

И он вышел из комнаты.

Лука закусил губу, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Его слова произвели совершенно не тот эффект, на который были рассчитаны.

Элиотт, что, расстроился?

Но с чего бы. Он же не выносил Луку с первой секунды, как только увидел.

Это Лалльман тут залипал на серые глаза, красивое лицо и бесстыдно сверкающие сквозь крупную вязку соски.

Но что, если… Щеки Луки порозовели при мысли о том, что он мог понравиться этому несносному, невоспитанному хаму.

От волнения кровь прилила к лицу еще больше. Лука глубоко вдохнул. Внезапно в голове всплыла сцена, случившаяся прошлым вечером. Когда они вдруг залипли друг на друге. А после – слова Люсиль о том, что Элиотту нужен человек, который бы о нем заботился.

Дьявол, что за мысли лезли в его голову.

Не иначе, во всем виновата безвременно почившая Хлоя и ее хладный труп.

Лука вдруг вспомнил, что его лицо теперь украшал фингал, и поморщился.

Тоже мне, герой-любовник.

Скорее он мог поверить, что Элиотт расстроился из-за того, больной Лука вынужденно остался у него в доме, чем из-за его гипотетического любовника.

Точно, наверняка, Демори получил порцию нравоучений от Люсиль. Или, возможно, чувствовал некоторую вину и досаду.

За то что, что именно из-за его дурачеств Лука будет продолжать бесить его одним своим видом.

Какие еще могли быть причины, святой боженька. Да никаких.


	3. Chapter 3

Завтрак проходил в гробовом молчании.

Элиотт, сидящий на другом конце длинного стола, был мрачнее тучи.

Лука надеялся на перепалку. Ему понравилось препираться с этим неотесанным болваном. Но Демори явно пребывал в скверном расположении духа.

\- В этой глуши есть какие-нибудь развлечения? – Лалльман со скукой ковырял свою глазунью. Он следил за реакцией Элиотта, жадно ловя каждое его движение.

В какой миг ему вдруг стало интересно наблюдать за безумным хозяином этого дома Лука не мог определить.

Где-то между столкновением с курицей и сосками Демори.

\- Обычно мы развлекаемся тем, что наблюдаем, как городские хлыщи полощутся в местных лужах, - Элиотт ответил с кривой усмешкой. Без энтузиазма.

Даже оскорбление вышло каким-то не таким.

Старался бы лучше, что ли.

Лука лишь закатил глаза. 

\- И чем вы тут в своей глуши занимаетесь, пока ждете, когда в вашей луже окажется очередной улов? – он подпер рукой лицо и уже открыто наблюдал за Элиоттом.

Тот тоже отложил приборы и откинулся на спинку стула. Смотрел прямо. И очень недовольно.

\- К чему твои вопросы? Завтра твою машину починят, уедешь к своему любовнику и не вспомнишь этого места, - и хоть голос Демори звучал ровно, даже слегка насмешливо, Лука услышал то, что хотел.

Но поверить своим ушам не мог. Его ревновали? Вот так, без предупреждения?

Он закусил губу и отвел взгляд, уставившись в стол. Это хотелось обдумать. Но на размышления времени не было. Стоило брать быка за рога.

\- А что, если я скажу, что хотел бы остаться? – Лука стрельнул глазами, посмотрев снизу вверх.

Элиотт вопросительно выгнул брови.

\- С чего бы? – хмыкнул он. – И разве тебя там не ждут, чтобы _наверстать упущенное_?

Он скрестил на груди руки, и Лука невольно залюбовался ими. Жилистые, с выступающими венами. Они были безмерно красивы.

Весь Демори был _безмерно красив_.

Им хотелось наслаждаться каждое мгновение. Визуально, конечно.

Ладно, не стоило врать хотя бы самому себе. Луке еще с прошлого вечера захотелось наслаждаться не только визуально.

Конечно, Демори жутко раздражал. Но вот конкретно сейчас его очень хотелось себе.

\- У нас свободные отношения, - ответил наконец Лука.

И дернул же черт придумать этот роман с Артуром. Бруссар, наверное, распиздел уже остальным. И теперь над Лалльманом потешались все друзья.

\- То есть, он не будет против, если тебя кто-то отымеет? – грубовато спросил Элиотт.

Артур, блядь, может и был бы против. Вот только Лука нет.

От подобных слов его щеки окрасились румянцем. Но Лалльман выдержал тяжелый взгляд.

\- А что, есть кандидаты? – с вызовом спросил он, чувствуя, как приятное тепло разливается в груди.

Этот флирт был топорным и нахальным. Но он до чертиков заводил.

\- Явно не тогда, когда твое смазливое личико так подпорчено, - ухмыльнулся Элиотт. – Впрочем, есть у меня парочка непривередливых друзей…

\- Какая же ты сука! – Лука не выдержал. Он вскочил, не обращая внимания на боль в лодыжке, намереваясь уйти.

\- Далеко собрался, хромоножка? – Демори явно был доволен эффектом от своих слов.

Засранец. Упивался просто.

\- Да что с тобой не так? – Лука ухватился за спинку стула, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

От резкого движения его пронзила тупая боль. Но он не хотел подавать вида перед этим придурком.

\- Считаю, что со мной все абсолютно в порядке, - Демори самодовольно хмыкнул.

Ему хотелось врезать по лицу.

И поцеловать.

С Лукой тоже явно что-то было не так.

\- Завтра же я уеду из этой задницы мира, - Лука решительно развернулся и зашагал к двери, превозмогая боль.

\- К слову о заднице, - прокомментировал Элиотт. – Она у тебя не пострадала. Ты бы подумал насчет моих друзей-то.

Лука почувствовал, будто ему влепили пощечину.

\- Урод, - ответил он, не оборачиваясь, и показал Демори средний палец.

_***_

В тени деревьев ощущалась свежесть и прохлада. Лука сидел в плетеном кресле и копался в своем телефоне.

Настроение было откровенно паршивым.

Конечно, он сам выставил себя легкомысленной профурсеткой перед Демори, ляпнув про свободные отношения.

Но слышать подобные предложения из его уст было все равно хреново.

Лалльман не привык лезть за словом в карман. Но никогда еще он не сталкивался со столь откровенной провокацией.

Как же Демори его бесил.

\- Лимонаду? – мягкий голос Люсиль вывел Луку из раздумий.

Она стояла рядом с креслом, держа в руках поднос с запотевшим графином и парой стаканов.

\- Спасибо, - пить не хотелось, но Люсиль старалась, и стоило оценить ее труд.

Женщина наполнила два стакана и, передав один Луке, села в кресло рядом с ним.

\- Я слышала вашу перепалку в столовой, - начала она. – Не то чтобы вы как-то старались говорить тише.

Лука вздохнул. Лимонад был вкусным. А Демори – все еще раздражающим.

\- Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, - отчего-то Лалльман испытал острую необходимость очистить свою репутацию хотя бы в глазах экономки.

\- Это и ежу понятно, - Люсиль улыбнулась. – Но Элиотт ревнует и не видит дальше собственного носа.

\- С чего бы ему ревновать, - проворчал Лука, прячя неожиданный румянец за стаканом. Он сделал такой большой глоток, что подавился, случайно проглотив кусочек лимона.

Люсиль со смехом похлопала его по спине и ответила:

\- Ты ему нравишься.

Ее прямота произвела тот же эффект, что и лимон. Лука снова подавился.

\- Тогда, - прокашлявшись, произнес он, - Элиотт ведет себя нелогично.

Лука хотел сказать немного другое слово. Но сдержался.

\- Разве влюбленные люди когда-нибудь вели себя логично, - заметила Люсиль философски.

\- Мы знакомы меньше суток, - резонно заметил Лука. – И все это время мы спорим.

Он старался игнорировать тот факт, как приятно ему стало от таких слов.

\- Для того, чтобы влюбиться, нужно порой просто посмотреть друг другу в глаза, - Люсиль лукаво улыбнулась. – О чем ты подумал, когда увидел Элиотта?

Что он самое прекрасное творение Бога на земле.

\- Что он придурок, - ответил Лука, смутившись.

Люсиль рассмеялась.

\- Поверь мне, я знаю Элиотта с рождения. Он всегда был милым и добрым мальчиком. И вел себя как идиот только с теми людьми, которые ему нравились. Вот такая черта характера. Считай это чем-то вроде проклятья. Все отворачивались от него. Никто не выдерживал его нрава. Но я уверена, если ты выдержишь, то получишь в награду нечто поистине прекрасное.

\- Его виноградники? – фыркнул Лалльман, который уже успел узнать, чем занимался Демори. Гугл творил чудеса.

Люсиль лишь улыбнулась в ответ. Она мягко сжала плечо Луки и поднялась с кресла.

\- Пойду я готовить обед.

Лука снова остался один на один со своими мыслями.

И чувствами.

Еще пару часов назад он намеревался завтра же покинуть этот дом. Но слова Люсиль слегка пошатнули его уверенность.

Ладно. Они перевернули его намерения кардинально.

Лука решил во что бы то ни стало попробовать достучаться до настоящего Элиотта Демори.

Того, о котором с таким вдохновением рассказывала Люсиль.

Если только она не соврала. Вот незадача выйдет, если Демори действительно просто козел.

***

К обеду Лука решил принарядиться. Он надел белую рубашку на выпуск и хлопковые брюки черного цвета.

Даже пригладил волосы перед зеркалом.

Синяк под глазом, конечно, немного портил картину. Но был не слишком заметен, чтобы скрыть то, как хорошо выглядел Лука.

Подмигнув самому себе здоровым глазом, Лалльман захромал в столовую.

Элиотт уже был там и поднял голову от книги, которую читал, когда Лука вошел.

Его взгляд казался непроницаемым. Но на мгновение Луке показалось, он увидел в нем желание.

По крайней мере, Луке хотелось так думать.

Он уверенно уселся за стол.

\- Итак, - не менее уверенно заявил он, - я предлагаю тебе пари.

\- Даже так? – Элиотт явно не ожидал услышать нечто подобное. Видимо, уже настроился на завтрашние проводы.

Маска безразличия треснула на его лице.

\- Даже так, - ухмыльнулся Лука. Он расслабился. – Я останусь тут на неделю и буду помогать тебе с виноградником. И если я не справлюсь, ты сможешь придумать для меня наказание.

\- Хорошо, - Элиотт немного повеселел. А вдруг слова Люсиль были правдой? Тонкий серебряный лучик надежды сверкнул в душе Луки. – В следующую среду будет ярмарка. И если ты сдашься, то явишься на нее голым.

\- Идет, - Лука согласился, не раздумывая. Не то чтобы он привык ходить голым. Скорее, он сейчас не особо задумывался над тем, на что подписывался. – Но если я справлюсь, ты пригласишь меня на свидание.

\- Тебя? – Элиотт расхохотался. – На свидание? Да с чего бы мне это делать?

Уверенность слегка поколебалась. Но Лалльман не привык так легко пасовать.

\- Потому что я тебе нравлюсь, - нахально заявил он.

\- Самоуверенности тебе не занимать, - Демори и думать забыл о своей книге. Он с интересом разглядывал Луку. Его глаза горели сейчас таким живым огнем.

Это завораживало.

\- Ну, ты же не сказал мне нет, - Лука ухмыльнулся и беспечно пожал плечами.

Он точно сошел с ума.

\- Ты прав, - Элиотт вдруг мягко улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки сердце Луки рухнуло вниз. – Я не сказал тебе нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот так выглядел Лука сегодня <3 https://sun9-14.userapi.com/c855424/v855424549/1f300f/yh6bnTmnEpA.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Лука решительно не понимал, чем он, блядь, думал, когда предлагал Элиотту пари.

Элиотт Демори был злом в чистом виде. Дьяволом.

Искусителем.

Нет, просто дьяволом, чтоб его.

Вот уже час, как Лука носил на спине тяжелые мешки. Сначала это были какие-то удобрения. Потом какие-то отходы. 

Теперь мука. Зачем виноделу столько муки? У него же, мать его, не пекарня.

Пот катился по лбу градом. Нога болела дико. Но эта боль отвлекала от общей усталости.

Лука не привык к такому физическому труду.

И, конечно же, Элиотт прекрасно это знал.

Сам он, стоило отдать ему должное, тоже не сидел без дела. Но нагрузки давались ему куда проще, чем изнеженному городской жизнью Лалльману.

Элиотт, одетый в расстегнутую на покрытой волосами груди рубашку и подвернутые до колен штаны, развозил на тачке мешки, которые таскал из одного амбара в другой Лука.

Выглядел он при этом как на легкой прогулке свежим весенним днем.

Будто и не было сейчас изнуряющей жары.

Лука смахнул с лица очередную каплю пота и закусил губу.

Демори был хорош.

Охуенно хорош, что уж там.

Свою рубаху он подвязал в самом низу живота. И та раздувалась как парус от любого движения.

Он походил на пирата. Только повязки на глазу не хватало.

Лука почувствовал, как волна возбуждения обожгла его целиком. Или это просто был порыв горячего ветра.

Так или иначе, он встал столбом, пытаясь справиться с собой.

Его грудь тяжело вздымалась от усталости и желания. Желания оказаться в прохладном помещении, выпить холодного лимонада и взобраться на член Элиотта Демори.

И похер в каком порядке.

\- И что это ты прохлаждаешься? – Элиотт подошел вплотную. Он возвышался над Лукой, уперев руки в бока. – Неужели, устал?

\- Представь себе, - огрызнулся Лука. – Не все созданы для тяжелой физической работы.

\- Ох, только посмотрите на него, - Демори широко ухмыльнулся, от чего вокруг его глаз побежали лучики морщинок. Лука вновь невольно залип. – И для чего же создан ты?

\- Для любви, - не подумав, ляпнул Лалльман.

Элиотт в голос расхохотался.

\- Видел бы ты себя сейчас, - он продолжал потешаться. – Мокрый, грязный. Волосы ко лбу прилипли. Глаз подбит. Да на тебя бы даже мои непривередливые друзья не позарились.

Это было _обидно_.

Лука поджал губы и промолчал.

Он хотел ответить какой-нибудь гадостью, но отчего-то не смог.

После разговора в столовой он подумал, что между ними что-то поменялось. Как оказалось, нихрена.

Ладно, выжить здесь стало уже просто делом принципа.

\- Иди отдыхай, - велел вдруг Демори. – До обеда осталось полчаса. После поедем на виноградники. Там тоже много работы.

Посмотрите, какая щедрость.

Лука фыркнул и просто ушел в дом. Общаться с этим мужланом желания не было.

***

Чувствуя себя обновленным после душа, Лалльман с удовольствием переоделся в голубые джинсы и белую футболку.

Да, ему вернули его чемодан. О, счастье.

Убрав волосы со лба назад, Лука оглядел себя в зеркале.

Даже с синяком на лице он выглядел охуенно.

Что этому Демори было, блядь, не так.

Импотент хренов.

Проверив сообщения от друзей и ответив им, Лука пошел в столовую.

Элиотт, конечно же, уже был там, восседая на своем месте как король маленькой, но очень _говнистой_ страны.

Люсиль, благослови боже эту женщину, подала к обеду суп из чечевицы, баранину и прохладное вино.

Лука жадно вцепился в бокал и осушил половину сразу же.

Элиотт на это отреагировал лишь приподнятой бровью. Сам он ел не спеша. Как монарх. Разве что салфетку на шею не повязал.

Он, к слову, тоже успел принять душ и переодеться. Такие же джинсы, как и на Луке. Вот только майка черная.

\- Вы как инь и ян, - улыбнулась Люсиль, расставляя перед ними тарелки.

\- Мы как кошка с собакой, - ухмыльнулся Элиотт.

\- Как Гарри Поттер и Волан-де-Морт, - фыркнул Лука, залпом допивая свое вино. Почему-то увидев Демори, такого свежего и красивого, он снова начал психовать.

Да что за херня с ним творилась. Сначала ответить не может нормально. Теперь вот это.

\- Почту за честь такое сравнение, _Гарри_ , - Элиотт отсалютовал своим бокалом. – Вижу, вино пришлось тебе по вкусу.

\- Кисловато, - Лука скривился, отмечая, как недовольно сверкнули при этих словах глаза Демори. Вино было чудесным. Это Лука был засранцем. Впрочем, у них все взаимно. – Но я бы сейчас выпил и домашний самогон, лишь бы забыть, в чьей компании нахожусь.

\- Сдается мне, ты лукавишь, - Элиотт, с бокалом вина в руке, откинулся на спинку стула и смерил Лалльмана внимательным взглядом. – Не ты ли попросил о свидании со мной в награду?

\- У меня травма головы, - фыркнул Лука. – Я был не в себе.

\- Так ты сдаешься? – несносный Демори в азарте даже подался вперед.

\- Не дождешься, - Лука поджал губы.

Это война.

***

Виноградники Демори оказались чудесны.

Конечно же, Лука и ранее бывал в подобных местах. Но это место ощущалось и выглядело поистине волшебным.

Они простирались вперед насколько хватало взгляда.

Стройные ряды подвязанных кустов. Кое-где местность становилась чуть холмистой, и те убегали вверх.

В другом же месте – плавно спускались с пологого склона холма вниз.

Это завораживало.

Лука в жизни бы не признался, но он влюбился в это место.

\- Нам надо успеть до вечера подвязать несколько сотен кустов, - из мечтательного состояния Луку вывел голос Элиотта.

Вздохнув, Лалльман принял из его рук моток бечевки и посмотрел на выделенный ряд уже с куда меньшим энтузиазмом.

Но, на удивление, работа шла споро.

Это было проще, чем тягать на спине тяжелые мешки весом, едва ли не превосходящим Луку.

Возиться с виноградной лозой Луке понравилось.

Она была прихотливой, и Лалльман чувствовал гордость, подчиняя ее.

Это доставляло удовлетворение.

Конечно, он работал далеко не так быстро, как Демори, ушедший далеко вперед, но все же не так плохо, как ожидал сам от себя.

Даже усталость почти не ощущалась.

Немного ломило спину. Но в целом все было отлично. Даже нога почти не болела.

Лука не успел заметить, как день стал клониться к закату.

Когда он дошел до конца своего ряда, то распрямил, наконец, спину и огляделся.

Все вокруг окрасилось розовато-малиновыми красками предзакатного неба.

Стоящий неподалеку Элиотт, выглядел словно сказочный принц.

Он смотрел спокойно, без улыбки. Но было в его взгляде что-то такое, от чего в животе скручивался крепкий узел.

Лука смахнул волосы, упавшие на лоб. Он погладил напоследок виноградные листья и подошел к Демори.

\- Здесь всегда так красиво? – собственный голос показался тихим, даже робким.

Элиотт кивнул.

\- Я люблю это место. Оно успокаивает, - он протянул руку и провел ею по волосам Луки. Его глаза испуганно распахнулись. – Держи, твой трофей.

В руке Элиотта оказался крошечный листочек.

Всего лишь листик.

\- Как давно ты занимаешься этим? – Лука взял листок в руку. Он задал свой вопрос с некоторой опаской, в глубине души ожидая грубости или сарказма.

Но Демори, похоже, и правда ловил дзен в этом месте.

\- С детства, - он улыбнулся. И это была совершенно не злая улыбка. Такая, от которой в душе все начинало трепетать.

_Опасность._

\- Сколько себя помню, - Элиотт продолжил. – Я вырос в этом месте. Это мой дом. Моя жизнь.

\- И не было желания уехать куда-то? – Лука наслаждался этой неожиданно приятной и спокойной беседой. Он посмотрел на Элиотта снизу вверх и чуть не поплыл.

В отсветах закатного марева глаза Демори выглядели совершенно фантасмагорически.  
И они смотрели ласково.

Что совершенно не вязалось с привычным образом эксцентричного фермера.

Но очень вязалось с настроением этого вечера.

Лука, совершенно потеряв голову, качнулся вдруг вперед. Элиотт не двинулся с места.

Привстав на цыпочки, Лалльман подался вверх и мягко коснулся губ Элиотта своими.

Тот шумно выдохнул. Его рот приоткрылся, и язык Луки мягко прошелся по чужим губам, пытаясь проскользнуть внутрь.

\- Лука, - Элиотт несильно схватил Лалльмана за плечи, отстраняя от себя. – Лука, мы не должны.

Что? Какого дьявола?

Не давая Лалльману опомниться, Демори развернулся и широкими шагами пошел в машине.

Его, что, только что отшили?

Лука давно не чувствовал себя таким пристыженным.

Он все неправильно понял. Похоже на то.

Или просто кое-кто тут был чертовой упрямой задницей.

Дорога домой выдалась слегка напряженной.

Лука старался не встречаться с Элиоттом взглядом. Он рассматривал проплывающие за окном пейзажи, постепенно исчезающие в сгущающихся сумерках.

На душе скреблись кошки.

Да какие, нахуй, кошки.

Тигры.

Вечер ведь был чудесным. Но что опять пошло не так.

***

Отказавшись от ужина и сославшись на головную боль, Лука сразу же пошел к себе в комнату.

Забавно, как быстро он стал ощущать ее своей.

Раздевшись, он вытянулся поверх одеяла, даже не потрудившись включить свет.

Мыслей в голове роился миллион.

Его жизнь была не здесь. Его жизнь была подчинена городу.

Все его друзья остались там. Его родители.

Его интересы.

Все, чем раньше дорожил Лука Лалльман.

Но сегодняшний вечер всколыхнул что-то в его душе.

То, как хорошо чувствовал себя Лука, работая на виноградниках. То, каким расслабленным был Элиотт там.

То, что он рассказал о себе.

Все это было чем-то особенным.

Кроме момента, когда Луку просто напросто отвергли.

Он поморщился. Да уж.

Тут его внимание привлек какой-то шум за окном. Негромкий стук.

Окна Луки выходили на заднюю часть двора. Луна уже взошла и хорошо освещала все вокруг.

Почти по центру лежала огромная поленница. А рядом с ней рубил дрова Элиотт.

Одетый лишь в одни джинсы.

У Луки перехватило дыхание. Он, словно завороженный, не мог отвести глаз.

Движения Демори были выверенными, точными. Он замахивался топором, который словно был продолжением его рук.

Мышцы на его руках и груди напрягались от каждого движения.

Он буквально в щепки разрубал поленья, словно вымещал на них злость.

Но злость ли?

Лука закусил ладонь, чтобы не издать какой-нибудь неприличный звук и случайно не выдать себя.

Он был возбужден.

И похоже, эта проблема была не только у него одного.

Ночной воздух буквально наэлектризовался от сексуального напряжения Элиотта Демори.


	5. Chapter 5

Время на этой ферме текло по-другому.

Лука не мог сообразить, день прошел, два или вся неделя. Но, судя по тому, что ярмарка еще не состоялась, среда пока не наступила.

Друзья потеряли всякую надежду вытащить Лалльмана обратно в цивилизацию и грозились приехать за ним. Он лишь отшучивался.

Хотя и сам не понимал, какая сила удерживала его в этом месте.

Не дурацкое пари уж точно.

Он никогда не был слишком уж азартен.

Скорее, впервые в жизни хотел доказать себе самому, что чего-то стоил. 

Печально, но несмотря на хорошее образование, работу и перспективы, Лука не был счастлив. Он все еще не нашел дела, которое пришлось бы ему по душе.

И да, Лука Лалльман был безмерно одиноким человеком. С друзьями, знакомыми и семьей.

Но одиноким.

И сейчас он чувствовал, как одинок был и Элиотт. Возможно, именно это привлекло его в Демори?

Ну, или божественно прекрасное лицо, крепкое тело и острый язык.

Выплыв из своих размышлений, Лука вздохнул и потянулся. 

Вставать с постели совершенно не хотелось. За окном снова бушевала гроза. И несмотря на то, что стрелки часов перевалили уже за девять утра, на улице было довольно темно и неуютно.

Демори не разбудил его в семь, значит, сам решил поваляться.

Раздался деликатный стук в дверь.

\- Входи, Люсиль! – крикнул Лука, поднимаясь.

Пока женщина заходила, он успел натянуть брюки и даже накинуть рубашку.

\- Доброе утро, - Люсиль улыбнулась. – Погода бушует. Как спалось?

\- Мне всегда отлично спится под грозу, - Лука ответил на улыбку. – А Элиотт тоже еще спит?

\- Элиотт? – Люсиль удивилась. – Он еще час назад уехал на виноградники.

\- Почему не взял меня? – Лалльман нахмурился. Он проверил свой телефон и проигнорировал сообщение от Артура, требующего вернуть его друга из заложников. Придурок.

\- Понятия не имею, - весело ответила экономка. – Я пришла будить тебя к завтраку.

\- Ясно.

Отчего-то это расстроило Луку. Хотя, по идее, должно было, напротив, обрадовать.

Работать на улице под дождем, то еще удовольствие.

Но Луке необъяснимо хотелось туда. На те холмы. К тем виноградникам.

К тому Элиотту.

Лалльман скрипнул зубами.

Хватит уже о нем мечтать. Не светило ему с Демори. Не светило.

Впрочем, кто сказал, что он должен оставить попытки, чтобы добиться своего?

Упрямство и жалость к себе боролись в Луке на равных. Упрямство и сексуальное влечение пока побеждали.

***

\- Люсиль, - Лука доел свой завтрак и сейчас раздумывал, чем бы заняться. – Может, тебе надо с чем-то помочь?

\- Прекрати, - та рассмеялась. Она стояла у плиты, помешивая какой-то соус. – Это с Элиоттом у тебя пари, а для меня ты только гость. Эксплуатировать гостей я не привыкла.

\- Жаль, - Лука вздохнул и огляделся. 

Кухня у Демори была шикарной. Просторной, светлой. Повсюду стояли вазы с фруктами, травами. На полках – банки со специями и крупами.

Все это выглядел так уютно, так по-домашнему.

\- О, - неожиданная мысль пришла Лалльману в голову, - а с обедом тебе не нужна помощь?

\- С обедом? – переспросила Люсиль удивленно. Она даже обернулась.

\- Почему бы и нет, - Лука пожал плечами. – Я неплохо готовлю. Меня учила бабушка.

\- Да ты что, - Люсиль лукаво улыбнулась. – Ну что ж, Лука Лалльман, давай, порази меня!

И Лука постарался.

Он заявил, что приготовит к обеду домашнюю пасту к тому соусу, который уже делала Люсиль. 

Та рассмеялась и широким жестом руки предложила ему чувствовать себя как дома.

Лука закатал рукава белоснежной рубашки и повязал любезно предложенный фартук вокруг бедер, свернув его пополам.

Он так давно не готовил, что немного нервничал. На самом деле, он любил заниматься кулинарией, сколько себя помнил.

Вот только в последние годы отчего-то перестал.

Учеба, работа, все это отнимало слишком много сил и времени. Бессмысленная суета, не приносившая никакого удовлетворения.

А сейчас, стоя в этой уютной, чудесной кухне, в окружении свежайших фермерских продуктов, ароматных трав и фруктов, Лука вновь почувствовал вкус к жизни.

Несмотря на страхи, его руки сами вспомнили, что нужно делать.

Лука насыпал прямо на стол три чашки муки, добавил к ней три яйца и замесил довольно крутое тесто.

Он почувствовал прилив вдохновения. Давно забытое ощущение какой-то детской радости от приготовления пищи снова вспыхнуло в душе.

Люсиль с улыбкой наблюдала за ним. Она сидела за столом, подперев лицо кулаком.

Оставив тесто отдыхать, Лука снова огляделся.

Он взял немного эстрагона, петрушки и кинзы и мелко порубил их. Если смешать с тем томатным соусом, который уже стоял на плите, должно было выйти отлично.

В качестве мясной составляющей можно было бы взять чоризо*.

\- Что ищешь? – спросила Люсиль, заметив его замешательство.

\- Чоризо, - Лука вытер руки о передник. – Либо что-то, чем можно заменить.

\- Это любимая колбаса Элиотта, - экономка рассмеялась. – У нас бесконечные запасы чоризо в кладовой.

Почему-то этот факт сделал Луке неимоверно хорошо.

Не про запасы, конечно. Впрочем, и про них тоже.

Закончив с соусом, он вернулся к тесту.

Размял его снова, разрезал на части и каждую вытянул в жгут. Эти жгуты растянул потоньше, а потом нарезал на лапшу.

Он, словно в танце, порхал по кухне, доставая то приправу с полки, то лопатку из ящика, то соль из банки.

Лука понятия не имел, где и что лежало на этой кухне, но тут все было устроено так идеально, что находилось интуитивно.

\- Что тут происходит? – недовольный и слегка удивленный голос Демори заставил Луку вздрогнуть и замереть с ложкой в руке прямо над кастрюлей, в которой уже кипела вода с пастой.

Элиотт был мокрым с головы до ног и выглядел хмурым.

\- Тебе срочно нужно принять горячий душ и переодеться, - подхватилась Люсиль. Она вытеснила Демори из кухни, хотя тот отчаянно сопротивлялся.

Они переругивались, пока отдалялись по коридору прочь.

Щеки Луки буквально горели от смущения.

Он не ожидал, что появление Элиотта окажет на него такое воздействие.

Словно его застали за чем-то интимным.

Глупость. Ведь присутствие Люсиль его совершенно не трогало.

Ладно, возможно, стоило уже признать, что именно Элиотт Демори оказывал на Луку какое-то мистического воздействие.

Ну, да, мистическое.

Та еще мистика. Тот еще секрет Полишинеля.

***

Накрыв на стол к обеду, Люсиль куда-то уехала, сославшись на дела.

Лука чувствовал себя неловко. Он смотрел на Элиотта, сидящего напротив, и не мог понять, что у того творилось на душе.

Между ними, казалось, установились более-менее мирные взаимоотношения. Они не говорили о поцелуе, который чуть было не случился пару дней назад.

Полностью игнорировали и сексуальное напряжение, витавшее в воздухе, стоило им оказаться рядом.

Но сейчас снова будто бы что-то поменялось.

\- Люсиль сказала, что ты сам готовил обед, - Элиотт первым нарушил тяжелую тишину. Лука облизнул губы и вскинул на него взгляд. – Это вкусно.

\- Спасибо, - Лалльман снова опустил глаза, чувствуя себя школьницей на свидании. Да что с ним творилось. – Я люблю готовить.

\- Ты повар? – Лука завороженно следил за тем, как паста, которую он приготовил своими руками, собранная на вилку вместе с кусочками чоризо, исчезла во рту у Элиотта, как видимое удовольствие отразилось на лице у того.

Бог ты мой. Как сексуально это выглядело.

\- Нет, - Лалльман сглотнул и быстро сделал глоток вина, чувствуя, как у него в горле встает ком. – Я помощник юриста.

\- Что ж, - Элиотт пожал плечами, - вполне тебе подходит. Они все скользкие гаденыши.

\- Так вот каким ты меня видишь, - Лука поиграл желваками. Эти слова задели его. Еще три или четыре дня назад он мог спокойно парировать подобное оскорбление. Теперь же, это не казалось ему забавным.

Или не злило его. Это цепляло за живое.

\- Ну, - Элиотт, задумавшись, откинулся на спинку стула в своей излюбленной манере, - стоит отдать тебе должное, ты поменялся. Физический труд еще никому не шел во вред.

\- К слову, о труде, - Лука решил сменить тему. – Почему ты не взял меня утром с собой?

Он смял в руках салфетку, отчего-то занервничав. Потом снова сделал глоток вина. И лишь затем посмотрел на Элиотта. Тот же, казалось, все это время наблюдал за каждым его движением.

Словно большой, ленивый кот.

Готовый при этом прыгнуть в любую секунду.

\- Боялся, что ты растаешь под дождем, - Элиотт усмехнулся уголком рта. Он вертел в руке бокал с вином. И Лука заметил, что Демори ловил в стенках бокала отражение самого Лалльмана.

\- Я не сахарный, - Лука закатил глаза. – Мне кажется, за последние дни я отчетливо дал это понять.

\- Я решил перестраховаться, - снова усмешка.

Как же эти усмешечки бесили Луку. Как хотелось ему смахнуть их с красивого и отчужденного лица Демори.

Кулаком.

Или губами.

Тот снова бесил. Только теперь бесил он своим равнодушием.

Точнее, упрямством и нежеланием признавать очевидное.

Между ними что-то происходило. Но Элиотт старательно это игнорировал.

Он что, хранил обет верности?

\- Ты девственник? – ляпнул вдруг Лука, сам не понимая, как его мысли были облечены в подобные слова.

\- Прости? – брови Элиотта забавно взметнулись вверх. – Что именно заставило тебя так подумать?

\- Ничего, забудь, - Лука уставился в свою тарелку, пытаясь не сгореть со стыда.

Что. Блядь. С. Ним. Творилось.

Он вел себя как школьница. Влюбленная, словно кошка, школьница.

Лука Лалльман, вы, словно кошка, влюбились в Элиотта Демори. Примите поздравления.

Застонав от подобного озарения, Лука вдруг вскочил из-за стола и выскочил из столовой.

Ему срочно требовалось сбежать, чтобы подумать.

Нет. Это бессмыслица.

Ладно, Люсиль с ее сказками про любовь с первого взгляда. Она женщина. Они в такое верят.

Но Лука же никогда не был подвержен излишнему романтизму.

Напротив, он всегда был довольно сух и скуп на эмоции.

А с Элиоттом вел себя так…

_Так, словно влюблен._

Охренительное открытие.

И как теперь с ним жить? Учитывая, что Демори все еще оставался бесячим засранцем.


	6. Chapter 6

Гроза продолжала бушевать.

Уже стемнело. Люсиль отзвонилась и сказала, что останется на ночь у подруги.

Лука, говоривший с ней, расстроился. Он надеялся хотя бы на ее компанию за ужином. Поскольку видеться с Демори он совершенно не горел желанием.

Ладно, возможно горел, но трусил.

Но и сам Элиотт после обеда, с которого Лука так стремительно ретировался, заперся в библиотеке.

Похоже, она же являлась и кабинетом Демори. Испытывая болезненное любопытство и страх быть застуканным, Лалльман пару раз прошелся туда-сюда мимо дубовой двери.

Он услышал, как Элиотт говорил с кем-то по телефону о поставках вина.

Что ж, у него хотя бы было, чем заняться.

Сам Лука не мог найти себе места.

Открытие, поразившее его за обедом, все не давало покоя.

Как его угораздило влюбиться в пусть и красивого, но черствого и язвительного мужлана.

Ох, но какого же красивого.

Трагично вздохнув в десятый, наверное, раз, Лука побрел на кухню.

Днем ему очень понравилось готовить. Даже Демори оценил его способности к кулинарии. Возможно, если удастся приготовить на ужин что-то вкусное…

Продолжить мысль Лука не решился.

Он никогда не считал себя робким. Но сейчас, когда в его жизни практически впервые, пожалуй, появились чувства к кому-то, он стал невероятно уязвимым.

Это пугало.

Собственные реакции пугали. Собственные мысли.

Но куда больше пугало то, что Элиотту все это могло быть не нужно.

За окном бушевала стихия. И примерно то же самое творилось на душе у Луки.

Он яростно кромсал ни в чем не повинный шалот и думал о том, как заставить Элиотта Демори проявить эмоции.

Настоящие эмоции. Такие, как когда он смеялся над злосчастной Хлоей.

Или те, когда он рассказывал о себе там, на виноградниках.

Луке хотелось этого до безумия.

Покончив с луком, он переключился на чеснок. Параллельно налил масла на тяжелую сковороду с толстым дном.

В холодильнике нашлась копченая панчетта, и Лука решил приготовить с ней рагу. В такую погоду самое оно.

Готовка успокаивала.

Руки Луки жили своей жизнью. Нарезали мясо, чистили овощи. Измельчали картофель, морковь, сельдерей.

Мысли же его были явно не в этой чудесной кухне.

Окно в сад было открыто. Дождь все еще лил стеной. Воздух был наполнен свежестью и озоном.

Лука дышал полной грудью и думал.

Скоро среда. А он находился в той стадии отчаянья, когда готов был признать собственное поражение.

Ведь по сути он не продвинулся ни на йоту.

Да, были маленькие шаги вперед. Но Демори с упорством каменной стены отодвигал Луку не то что в начальную точку, а куда-то за границу дозволенного.

Он подавал настолько противоречивые сигналы, что потерялся бы любой.

Не то что совсем не опытный в подобных делах Лалльман.

Панчетта зашкворчала на сковороде, и Лука наконец обратил на нее внимание.

Вздохнув, он добавил к ней лук и чеснок и немного убавил огонь.

Интересно, как там сейчас его друзья. Он давно нормально не разговаривал с ними.

Достав мобильный телефон, Лука набрал номер Артура, разговор с ним был последним в списке вызовов.

\- Лулу, малыш! – Бруссар явно обрадовался звонку. – Мы уже хотели вызывать за тобой группу захвата. Куда ты подевался?

На заднем плане раздался голос Яна, просившего оставить малыша Лулу в покое, когда он наконец нашел себе мужика.

Да, Лука отсылал друзьям украдкой сделанные фотографии Элиотта.

А кто бы удержался?

\- Я так встрял, Арти, так встрял, - Лука прижал телефон к уху плечом и помешивал панчетту с луком и чесноком в сковороде.

\- Лу, детка, ты на громкой связи, - это был уже Базиль. Они, похоже, все еще отмечали. По крайней мере, голоса были достаточно пьяными, а музыка громкой. – Рассказывай.

\- Ну, начнем с того, что я, похоже, гей, - Лука вздохнул и высыпал к мясу остальные овощи.

\- Похоже? – Артур хмыкнул, заставив Лалльмана закатить глаза.

\- Лука, мы знали об этом с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось семнадцать, - добавил Ян.

\- И мы все равно тебя любим! – влез Базиль.

\- Вы такие придурки, - Лука растрогался. Он поднял глаза к потолку, чтобы позорно не разреветься.

Друзья и так вечно дразнили его плаксой.

\- Эй, Лу.

\- Лука!

\- Оставьте его, ревет как обычно, - шикнул на парней Ян.

\- Да пошли вы, - Лука рассмеялся. Он перемешал овощи в сковороде, добиваясь красивой корочки. Потом сбавил огонь еще сильнее и добавил немного воды. – Я, между прочим, тут колоссально нравственно страдаю.

\- Так, стоп, - Артур посерьезнел, - что такое? Он тебя как-то домогался?

\- Лулу, детка, где он тебя трогал? – прокричал Ян и тут же взвизгнул. Судя по звукам, у него завязалась потасовка с Базилем.

За что ему в друзья достались такие орки.

\- Нет, - Лука покачал головой и грустно улыбнулся. – Вот как раз совершенно наоборот.

\- Ты его домогался?! – это был Базиль. – Ян, блядь, хватит щипать меня за задницу!

\- Ну, - Лалльман замялся, - можно и так сказать в какой-то мере. Я его поцеловал.

\- А он что? – снова Артур. Единственный голос разума в этой вакханалии.

\- Ничего, - ответил Лука кисло. – Сказал, что мы не можем этого делать.

\- Может, он женат? – предположил Базиль.

\- Может, он натурал? – заметил Ян и, судя по раздавшему следом визгу, снова ущипнул Базиля.

\- Смотрел он на меня весьма не _натурально_ , - фыркнул Лука.

\- Может, он просто чего-то боится? – предположил Артур. – Возможно, ему причиняли боль или был неудачный опыт в прошлом.

\- Или он просто болван, - пробормотал Лука. Он вздохнул, убавил огонь на минимум, накрыл сковороду крышкой и обернулся. – Вот черт.

Прямо перед ним, подпирая дверной проем плечом, стоял одетый в джинсы и клетчатую рубашку, хмурый Элиотт Демори.

Лука, не слушая больше крики друзей, завершил звонок и нервно сжал телефон в руке.

Как много слышал Демори?

Судя по выражению его лица, примерно _все_.

А учитывая, как орали парни, скорее всего, он слышал и их.

\- Сколько будет готовиться твое блюдо? – ровным голосом поинтересовался Элиотт.

\- Примерно час, - Лука положил телефон на стол и опустил глаза, не зная, что сказать сейчас.

\- Отлично, - Демори оторвался от стены и подошел вплотную. Остановился, нависая.

Лука поднял голову и чуть не задохнулся в глубине чужих глаз.

Как же этот человек был красив. Сейчас его лицо было мрачным. В глазах бушевала гроза, не слабее, чем на улице.

Но он по-прежнему оставался самым прекрасным человеком, виденным когда-либо Лукой.

И Лалльману казалось, что будь у Демори хоть шрам в пол-лица, он все равно был бы самым лучшим для него.

_О. Боже. Блядь._

Вот это он попал.

Элиотт приподнял лицо Луки, касаясь его подбородка пальцами, и внимательно всмотрелся в его глаза.

\- Тоже считаешь, что я чего-то боюсь? - взгляд Демори блуждал по лицу Луки.

Заставляя щеки краснеть, а колени подгибаться.

\- Я уже не знаю, о чем думать, - честно ответил Лука и облизнул пересохшие губы.

Глаза Элиотта зависли на них.

Демори стоял опасно близко. Настолько, что Лука мог уловить его запах.

Что-то со свежестью цитруса и сандала. Этот аромат был настолько вкусным, что Лалльман на мгновение прикрыл глаза, справляясь с собой.

Когда он распахнул их снова, то увидел, как расширились зрачки Элиотта.

Его сейчас поцелуют, мелькнула в голове мысль.

И его поцеловали.

Губы Элиотта оказались прохладными и мягкими. Это было таким контрастом по сравнению с его щетиной, успевшей вырасти за день.

Демори по-прежнему придерживал лицо Луки за подбородок. Он целовал ласково, почти целомудренно.

Но, боги, как же это было приятно.

В какой-то момент Лука, прикрывший глаза от удовольствия, почувствовал, как его подхватили под задницу.

Он охнул в поцелуй, и в этот момент язык Элиотта скользнул ему в рот.

_Взрыв._

Просто фейерверк эмоций.

Лука застонал, поняв, наконец, что можно, и обнял Элиотта руками за шею.

Тот прошел пару шагов по кухне и усадил Луку на подоконник.

Окно было раскрыто. За спиной бушевала гроза.

Но Луку сейчас интересовал только чужой рот. Язык. Руки.

Этот поцелуй был чувственным. Но в нем не было животной страсти.

Он был глубоким. Будто Элиотт старался проникнуть в Луку как можно дальше.

Он был откровенным. Их языки совершенно бесстыдно исследовали рты друг друга.

Он был чуть ленивым. Но крайне заинтересованным.

Он был идеальным.

Чувствуя, что начинает задыхаться, Лука на мгновение отстранился. Он увидел совершенно сумасшедшие глаза Элиотта.

В них было столько темного, тщательно сдерживаемого желания. Луку просто снесло нахуй.

Он как никогда остро понял, что перед ним был далеко не мальчик. Перед ним был взрослый мужчина.

И от этого осознания у Луки потемнело в глазах. Так остро захотелось этого мужчину себе.

_Всего._

Элиотт скользнул губами по линии челюсти Луки и спустился к его шее.

Голова Лалльмана запрокинулась назад под напором чужого рта.

Он сидел, обхватив ногами стоящего между ними Элиотта, и смотрел в вечернее небо. Он чувствовал, как чужие губы прихватывали, засасывали кожу на его шее, оставляя собственнические засосы. Он видел, как сверкала в небе молния.

И просто умирал.

Руки Элиотта поддерживали его за талию и спину, не давая упасть. И Лука чувствовал, как его кости просто растворялись.

Как у Гарри Поттера после лечения Златопуста Локонса.

\- Поцелуй меня, - эта просьба сорвалась с губ Луки, прежде чем он успел обдумать эту мысль.

Элиотт послушался.

Он пропустил руку сквозь волосы Луки, чуть оттягивая их назад, и накрыл его рот своим.

И все началось сначала.

***

Сколько они целовались, Лука не смог бы сказать.

Но в какой-то момент он услышал, как зашипело его рагу.

Элиотт оторвался от его губ и обернулся.

\- Похоже, наше время вышло, - с усмешкой ответил он, отстраняясь.

Лука, расхристанный, взъерошенный и зацелованный, сидел на подоконнике, ничего не соображая.

Он, блядь, сейчас испытал эмоций больше, чем за всю свою никчемную жизнь.

Неужели Элиотт вот так просто сейчас уйдет?

Демори же поправил на себе рубашку и, проходя мимо стола, на секунду замер.

\- Похоже, твой любовничек тебя потерял, - заметил он ледяным тоном.

_И просто ушел._

Лука на негнущихся ногах подошел к столу и взял свой телефон.

На экране горело сообщение от контакта «Артур <3»: «Лулу, малыш, что там у тебя? Немедленно перезвони!»

Блядь. Блядь. Блядь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Элиотт из сегодняшней главы: https://sun9-26.userapi.com/c205524/v205524337/9f04c/BUUmuV8H9VA.jpg
> 
> В качестве саундтрека охуенно подойдет песня Adriano Celentano Confessa <3


	7. Chapter 7

Лука понял: сейчас или никогда.

Он выключил огонь под злополучным рагу и бросился за Элиоттом следом. Громкий хлопок двери возвестил о том, что Демори вышел на улицу.

Точнее, выбежал, судя по скорости его передвижения.

Лука, не раздумывая, пошел за ним.

Вода лила с неба с отчаяньем девственницы, оплакивающей свою невинность в первую брачную ночь с нелюбимым мужем.

В первое же мгновение Лука вымок до нитки. Он смахнул с лица воду и огляделся, соображая, куда мог пойти Элиотт.

Задний двор.

Наверняка, этот упрямец направился туда.

Земля под ногами размокла, превратившись в кашу. Передвигаться по ней было жутко неудобно.

Кроссовки вымокли сразу же, вода забралась внутрь.

Но Лука не обращал внимания.

Он обогнул дом по периметру и замер. Увидев, как Демори разъяренно крушил топором ни в чем не повинную поленницу дров.

Он просто разносил все в щепки, не оставляя целым ничего на своем пути.

\- Элиотт, - позвал Лука. Но из-за шума дождя его голос оказался еле слышен.

\- Элиотт Демори, чтоб тебя! – что есть силы крикнул он.

Элиотт поднял голову. Замер. А потом со всего маха воткнул топор в бревно. Тот вошел в дерево напрочь.

Король Артур бы не справился точно.

\- Убирайся, - громко и четко процедил Демори.

Над его головой прогремели раскаты грома. Вода, казалось, полилась еще сильнее.

\- Ага, - Лука упер руки в бока. – Разбежался.

Реакция Элиотта дала ему наконец понять, что он тому не безразличен.

Спасибо, Артур, ты лучший.

Решительно хлюпнув водой в кроссовках, Лука пересек двор и подошел к мрачному и похожему на драного мокрого кота Элиотту.

\- Артур не мой любовник, - решил бить с козырей Лалльман. Он справедливо полагал, что другого шанса объясниться может и не быть.

\- Конечно, _малыш Лулу_ , - злая ухмылка исказила красивое лицо Демори.

\- Он мой друг, чтоб тебя! – Лука разозлился и сам. – Я выдумал эту чушь, чтобы досадить тебе!

\- Я и не сомневался, что ты любитель приврать, - Элиотт презрительно фыркнул, чем окончательно вывел Лалльмана из себя.

\- Элиотт Демори! – Лука наставил на Элиотта палец, уперев его ему в грудь, так близко они стояли. – Ты самый несносный, самый упрямый, самый строптивый и грубый человек, которого я когда-либо знал! Ты невыносимый хам и нахал! Если ты еще когда-нибудь сбежишь, не выслушав меня, клянусь…

Поклясться Лука не успел.

Элиотт схватил его за талию обеими руками, стиснув ее, что есть силы, притянул к себе и впился в губы злым и крепким поцелуем.

Лука настолько опешил, что безропотно впустил его язык в свой рот. 

Впрочем, он сделал бы это в любом случае.

Элиотт целовал с такой страстью, что темнело в глазах. Впрочем, на улице стояла кромешная тьма.

А сверху разверзлись тверди небесные.

Но все, о чем мог думать, это губы Элиотта. Которые буквально пожирали его собственные.

Яростный, напористый поцелуй постепенно ослаб. Элиотт ласково коснулся губами зацелованных губ Луки. А после прошелся по его лицу, собирая дождевую воду.

Щеки, лоб, веки.

Лука судорожно дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Но все тщетно.

Его грудная клетка просто разрывалась от сдерживаемых рыданий облегчения.

Возможно, он и заплакал. Но дождь оставил это втайне.

Элиотт стиснул его в объятиях, прижав к своей груди, и уткнулся лицом в мокрую макушку.

Их обоих била крупная дрожь.

В это мгновение над их головами сверкнула молния.

\- Пошли домой, - чуть слышно произнес Элиотт.

Но Лука его прекрасно услышал.

***

В доме они сразу поднялись на второй этаж.

Элиотт держал Луку за руку. И сжал ее лишь сильнее, когда Лалльман дернулся, было, пойти к себе, чтобы переодеться.

Ох, хорошо, он мог и потерпеть.

В конце концов, что такое пневмония в сравнении с любовью.

В тепле щеки Луки сразу же раскраснелись. Его опухшие губы буквально пульсировали от внутреннего жара.

Да весь он горел изнутри.

Оказавшись в спальне Элиотта, Лука завороженно огляделся.

Та выглядела под стать хозяину. Немного мрачно, но безумно уютно.

Деревянная мебель, огромная, тяжелая кровать. Даже камин.

У которого стояло уютное кресло-качалка с накинутым на спинку пледом.

\- Иди в душ, - Элиотт первым нарушил молчание. – Я пока разведу огонь и приготовлю тебе сухую одежду.

\- Элиотт, - тихо позвал Лука. Он смотрел исподлобья, закусив губу.

\- Что? – так же тихо ответил Демори.

\- Думаю, одежда мне не понадобится, - Лука поднял голову и взглянул прямо и решительно.

Он увидел, как потемнели глаза Элиотта. Что ж, похоже, он не прогадал.

Демори лишь кивнул, не в силах, видимо, справиться со своим голосом.

На ходу расстегивая прилипшую к телу рубашку, Лука направился в сторону хозяйской ванной комнаты.

Он чувствовал себя как никогда смелым.

Он пиздец как боялся своей смелости.

Горячая вода помогла согреться. _Не то чтобы он замерз, хах._

И расслабиться.

Лука чувствовал, как напряжение утекало из затвердевших мышц.

Он с удовольствием вымылся, наслаждаясь цитрусовым ароматом геля для душа Элиотта.

При мысли о том, что сейчас должно было произойти, Лука снова покраснел.

Он был неопытным девственником в этом плане. Но прекрасно знал все в теории.

Уже лет пять как. И даже порой кое-чем занимался.

Трогал себя, вводил пальцы. И это всегда было нереально приятно.

Решив немного облегчить Элиотту задачу, _не то чтобы он в нем сомневался_ , Лука собрался подготовить себя.

В конце концов, это его первый раз. И признаваться в собственной неопытности Элиотту он точно не собирался.

С того сталось бы отпустить неуместную шутку.

Поставив одну ногу на бортик ванны, Лука прогнулся в спине и завел руку за спину. 

Поза была не самой удобной, но так он смог бы дотянуться достаточно глубоко.

Погладив сжавшееся отверстие по кругу, Лука закусил губу и надавил кончиком пальца.

Тот нехотя проник внутрь.

Господиебтвоюмать.

Все тело обдало жаром.

Лука шумно выдохнул и протолкнул палец дальше.

И именно в этот момент распахнулась дверь ванной комнаты.

\- Я принес… полотенце, - Элиотт медленно моргнул и замер.

Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать происходящее.

Лука хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Более стыдного момента было сложно себе представить.

Он ожидал, что Демори отмочит какую-нибудь скабрезность. Но тот стоял, словно каменный, сжимая до побелевших пальцев несчастное полотенце.

\- Ты убить меня решил? – хриплым и севшим в мгновение ока голосом спросил Элиотт.

Он бросил полотенце в сторону и подошел к Луке. Тот смотрел испуганно, словно олень в свете фар. 

Его палец все еще находился в нем. О, Господи.

Убрав руку, Лука почувствовал себя немного легче. Самую малость.

Он опустил взгляд, не в силах смотреть Элиотту в глаза.

\- Ты невозможный, - тихо произнес Демори. – Посмотри на меня.

Лука просто физически не мог сейчас ему сопротивляться.

\- Сейчас я отнесу тебя на кровать и займусь с тобой любовью, - озвучил совершенно будничным тоном Элиотт. – Ты не против?

\- А сам как думаешь? – фыркнул Лука, немного расслабляясь.

Элиотт мягко, _серьезно, он, что, так умел_ , рассмеялся и обнял Лалльмана, приподнимая его.

Лука обхватил Элиотта ногами, цепляясь, чтобы удержаться.

И так они и вышли из ванной.

В комнате стало гораздо теплее и уютней.

Поленья в камине негромко потрескивали. Покрывало с кровати было убрано. А на тумбочке Лука увидел смазку и презервативы.

Похоже, не только он решил подготовиться.

\- Я хотел сначала принять душ, - заявил Элиотт, опустив Луку на кровать. Тот упал прямо в мягкие подушку, чуть не утонув в них. – Но понимаю, что больше не выдержу и минуты, если не _овладею_ тобой.

\- _Овладеешь_ мной? – Лука глупо хихикнул. – Кто-то так еще говорит? Ну, кроме авторов женских романов.

\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь после, - Элиотт хищно ухмыльнулся, и у Луки буквально засосало под ложечкой от предвкушения.

***

Губы Элиотта были буквально везде.

Там, где они касались кожи, оставались горячие и горящие следы. Луку словно клеймили.

На нем уже места живого не было.

Элиотт целовал его всего.

Буквально.

Лодыжки. Икры. Ямочки под коленями.

Бедра. Ямочки на пояснице.

Позвоночник. Каждый ебаный позвонок.

Лопатки.

Затылок.

У самой линии роста волос.

Лука лежал на животе, разморенный, расплавленный, и сходил с ума.

Никогда в жизни ему еще не было так хорошо.

Никогда бы он не мог подумать, что Элиотт Демори способен на такую нежность.

Руки Элиотта разминали твердые мышцы.

Сначала на спине, потом на пояснице. Затем ниже, на бедрах.

Лука возбуждался с каждой секундой все сильнее. Хотя, казалось бы, куда еще.

Его член уже довольно больно давил на живот и пачкал одеяло.

Ласковые, но сильные пальцы Элиотта массировали его бедра, чуть разводя их в стороны.

Затем они сместились на ягодицы.

Никто и никогда не видел Луку таким.

Не видел его там.

Это было стыдно, греховно и безмерно горячо.

Мокрый прохладный поцелуй остался на его правой ягодице.

А потом он вдруг почувствовал, как Элиотт подул между его разведенных ягодиц.

И, блядь, это было нереально.

Мурашки побежали по коже. Лука не выдержал подобной пытки и застонал в подушку, в которую уткнулся лицом.

Он не видел, чем там занимался Демори. Но отчетливо услышал, как щелкнула крышка тюбика смазки.

От этого звука, все тело Луки натянулось, как одна тонкая струна.

Казалось, тронь, порвется.

И в это мгновение прохладные, влажные пальцы коснулись его ануса.

От испытываемых ощущений у Луки чуть не случился сердечный приступ.

Одно дело, когда он трогал себя там сам. И совсем другое – пальцы Элиотта.

От осознания того, что Элиотт еще и смотрел на него, у Луки бешено заходилось в приступе тахикардии сердце.

Элиотт никуда не торопился.

Он неспешно вводил сначала один палец, затем другой. Будто примеривался, какой из них подойдет лучше.

Лучше бы это был член.

Но Лука не привередничал.

Он получал колоссальное удовольствие от этой медленной, дразнящей игры.

С каким-то садистским наслаждением Элиотт растягивал тугую, девственную задницу Луки.

И тот совершенно точно не собирался возражать.

Он лишь прикусил подушку зубами, чтобы не стонать совсем уж громко.

Введя в Луку уже два пальца, Элиотт потянулся вперед и поцеловал его под левой лопаткой. 

Там, где билось сердце.

Бог ты мой.

Это было так интимно.

Куда интимней, чем пальцы в заднице.

Лука почувствовал, что снова начал задыхаться.

\- Пожалуйста, - промычал он в подушку.

\- Пожалуйста, что? – Элиотт наклонился к самому уху Луки, обдавая его горячим дыханием.

\- Пожалуйста, дай мне свой член, - Лука, пожалуй, сгорел бы от стыда от своих слов сейчас.

Если бы не сделал это раньше.

Десятки раз.

\- Ты сдаешься? – похоже, Элиотту действительно доставляло удовольствие его дразнить.

Чертов самодовольный ублюдок.

\- Сдаюсь, - Лука практически захныкал. Так ему хотелось.

Он реально находился на пределе своих чувств.

Хотел испытать то, о чем так давно мечтал. Еще в своих подростковых грезах.

И хотел этого именно с Элиоттом.

О котором мечтал, пусть и гораздо меньше, но с куда более яростным пылом.

Демори приподнялся, оставляя после себя холодный воздух на влажной коже спины.

Лука повернул голову, пытаясь разглядеть, что тот делал.

Не вынимая пальцев из задницы Луки, Элиотт зубами пытался надорвать упаковку кондома.

Ему это удалось. Эквилибрист чертов. Свободной рукой он достал влажную резинку и раскатал ее по члену.

Лука не мог отвести взгляда от этого члена. Да, он был довольно большим и длинным. Что не стало удивительным, поскольку и сам Элиотт был таким. 

Но, блядь, он весь был увит венами. Точь-в-точь как руки Элиотта.

И вот это уже было пиздецки горячо.

У Луки никогда не было особых кинков или предпочтений.

Он и в живую-то лишь свой член и видел. А в порно больше обращал внимание на сюжет.

Но сейчас, в эту минуту, лежа с чужими пальцами в заднице, готовый к тому, чтобы его выебали, Лука Лалльман в этот прекрасный член откровенно влюбился.

Он, мать его, мечтал, чтобы этот член им, блядь, _овладел_.

Прямо сейчас.

Промедление было подобно смерти.

Элиотт перехватил его взгляд. Глаза Демори были почти черными, бешеными.

И Лука понял, каких усилий тому стоили все те неспешные ласки, что он дарил Лалльману последние полчаса.

Элиотт хотел с не меньшей силой. И это осознание вызвало очередной прилив жара в самом низу живота.

Лука закусил губу и двинул задницей, чуть сжимая пальцы Элиотта внутри.

Тот сверкнул глазами.

\- С огнем играешь, - тихая угроза в голосе Элиотта лишь сильнее раззадорила Луку.

\- Хочу обжечься, - с дерзкой усмешкой ответил он.

И блядь.

Элиотт, что, сейчас _зарычал_?

Демори схватил Луку за волосы, потянул на себя, словно строптивого жеребца, и сильнее вогнал в него свои пальцы.

Лука застонал, прикрывая глаза.

Он уже откровенно спятил.

Все, о чем мог сейчас думать его жалкий мозг – член Элиотта.

\- Быстрее, Демори, - Лука и сам не узнавал своего голоса. Низкого. Вязкого, словно патока. – Иначе я подумаю, что у тебя силенок не хватает.

\- Засранец, - почти восхищенно пробормотал Элиотт и, согнув пальцы напоследок, вынул их наконец.

Лука чуть не застонал от разочарования. Но он знал, знал, черт возьми, что получит прямо сейчас.

И дрожал всем телом от предвкушения.

Элиотт опустился сверху. Не лег полностью, видимо, держался на руках. Но жар от его тела ощущался сильно.

Даже фантомная тяжесть, и та чувствовалась невероятно приятно.

Лука сладко вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как широкая головка члена коснулась его дырочки. 

Пальцы у него на ногах поджались.

Элиотт толкнулся на пробу, скользнув членом между ягодиц. А потом двинул бедрами уже сильнее.

Головка вошла внутрь, преодолев сопротивление.

Лука со всей дури закусил подушку, завывая в нее.

Это было и больно, и сладко одновременно.

Как бы хорошо не растягивал его задницу Элиотт, член у того был все равно чертовски большим для бедной девственной дырки Луки.

\- Тш-ш, - успокаивающий шепот и мягкий поцелуй в шею позволил чуть отвлечься.

Элиотт дал немного привыкнуть к распирающему ощущению, к своим размерам. Дал заднице Луки время растянуться.

А потом толкнулся глубже.

Боги. Луке было уже поебать на легкую боль. Он кайфовал от каждого дюйма, проникавшего в него.

Медленно. Долго.

Бесконечно хорошо.

Дыхание Элиотта было тяжелым. Сиплым.

Сам Лука вообще почти не дышал. Он старался расслабиться. Но все его силы уходили на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании.

И с каждым новым толчком Элиотта, это удавалось Луке все тяжелее.

Прошло еще несколько минут, прежде чем он окончательно привык к размеру Элиотта.

Он ощущался внутри таким большим. Таким приятным.

Луке нравилось.

Он кайфовал.

И когда Элиотт наконец начал двигаться, чуть не отдал Богу душу.

Так это было хорошо.

Демори трахался как боженька.

Не то чтобы Луке было, с чем сравнивать.

Но чувствовал себя он сейчас так, словно попал в рай.

\- Не могу, блядь, больше не могу, - горячий шепот Элиотта снова опалил ухо Луки. 

\- Тогда сделай то, что хочешь, - произнес Лука в ответ. Его губы пересохли, и слова давались с большим трудом.

Но он чувствовал острую необходимость сказать их сейчас.

Будто от этих слов зависела его жизнь.

Ну, оргазм так уж точно зависел.

Получив разрешение, Элиотт перестал сдерживаться.

Он засаживал свой член так быстро, резко и глубоко, что с каждым его толчком Лука открывал новую звезду под своими зажмуренными веками.

А когда головка члена толкалась прямо в простату, то и целую вселенную.

Кровать была достаточно крепкой, чтобы выдержать их бешеные скачки, но все равно протяжно поскрипывала.

И было в этом звуке что-то особенно сладкое.

Лука кайфовал от всего происходящего.

От скрипа кровати, от тяжелого дыхания Элиотта, от его толстого, длинного члена внутри себя.

Он откровенно плавился от удовольствия, уплывая на волнах приближающегося оргазма.

В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что сдерживаться больше не осталось сил. Да и нужно ли было?

В это мгновение Элиотт снова вогнал свой член до самой звездной галактики, и Лука задрожал всем телом.

Его тряхануло так, что все мышцы свело судорогой.

Так сильно он не кончал еще ни разу. А оргазмов в его одинокой жизни случалось довольно много. Хоть и собственной рукой.

Элиотт сделал еще несколько толчков и практически упал Луке на спину, глухо застонав.

Наконец-то, наконец-то, блядь, Лука смог почувствовать всю эту приятную тяжесть чужого тела.

Как это было неебически хорошо.

Это было, конечно, не лучше, чем секс. Но где-то в одной плоскости.

Тяжелый, вспотевший Элиотт, лежащий сверху, был самым лучшим, что случалось с Лукой за всю его жизнь.

Впервые за очень долгое время, Лука Лалльман почувствовал, что он наконец не одинок.


	8. Chapter 8

Проснувшись посреди ночи, Лука понял, что в спальне он один.

Гроза наконец затихла. И через открытое окно в комнату проникал свежий ветер, колыхавший занавески.

Поежившись от ночной прохлады, Лалльман вылез из-по одеяла. Он сделал пару шагов в поисках своей одежды и поморщился.

Задницу нещадно тянуло.

При воспоминаниях о том, что было несколько часов назад, его щеки заалели.

Но куда же подевался Демори?

Неужели снова убежал колоть несчастные дрова.

Усмехнувшись, Лука подобрал из кресла свои вещи. Они все еще были влажными.

Недолго думая, он, как был, голышом спустился вниз. Свет в гостиной не горел. Поэтому Лука зашел к себе и оделся.

Неприятное чувство сжалось в груди в темный комок. А что, если Элиотт и правда ушел.

Вдруг пожалел о случившемся.

Нервно расправив на себе джемпер, Лука вышел из спальни. Он не знал, где искать Демори.

Пробираться по лужам во дворе во второй раз ему совершенно не хотелось.

Тут он прислушался.

Из кухни доносился какой-то шум.

Подкравшись на цыпочках, Лука осторожно заглянул в дверной проем и увидел прекрасную картину.

Элиотт, одетый лишь в расстегнутые джинсы, босой, лохматый, стоял, сгорбившись у плиты, и ел ложкой рагу прямо со сковороды.

\- Тебя что, варвары воспитали? – Лука показался в полосе света. Он закатил глаза и подошел к Демори.

Тот поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. А потом с самодовольным видом засунул ложку рагу себе в рот.

\- Вкусно, - заявил он с полным ртом. Свинья.

\- Я знаю, - самоуверенно заявил Лука. Неприятное чувство в груди не то чтобы исчезло, но как-то отступило.

\- Ты где-то учился этому? – Элиотт зачерпнул еще рагу.

Лука решил, что нет смысла строить из себя английскую королеву, и последовал его примеру.

\- Нет, - ответил он, достав ложку и для себя. Рагу и правда оказалось чертовски вкусным. Даже в холодном виде. – Меня учила бабушка. Она была шеф поваром в мишленовском ресторане, пока не вышла на пенсию и не уехала в провинцию.

\- О, - Элиотт задумался, так и не донеся очередную ложку с рагу до своего рта. – А ты не думал заниматься этим? У тебя ведь явно талант.

\- Скажешь тоже, талант, - Лука смутился.

Они стояли рядом. Соприкасаясь плечами. И это было жутко интимно и невероятно уютно.

Даже сквозь ткань джемпера Лука чувствовал тепло кожи Элиотта. 

И то, что тот никуда не сбегал, не сучил и не вел себя как осел, доставляло Луке невероятное удовольствие.

\- На самом деле, - Лука закусил губу, раздумывая над ответом, - я порой жалею, что не стал учиться кулинарии профессионально. Возможно, тогда я бы занимался любимым делом, а не сидел в офисе, перекладывая бумажки.

\- Мне кажется, ты достаточно молод, чтобы поменять свою жизнь, - Элиотт беззаботно пожал плечами. – Например, ты мог бы переехать.

\- Куда это? – Лука посмотрел на него с подозрением. Не мог же Демори иметь в виду того, что имел.

То есть, того, что хотелось бы Луке, чтобы он имел в виду.

Да, блядь.

\- Не знаю, - Элиотт ухмыльнулся. Засранец.

А после просто протянул свою руку и убрал волосы со лба Луки.

\- Но я знаю, что, если бы ты захотел куда-то переехать, - он пропустил волосы Луки сквозь пальцы, лаская его голову, - тебе были бы там рады.

Нет, он точно засранец.

\- Я, - Лука снова опустил голову, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями, - я хотел сказать…

\- Этот Артур действительно не твой любовник? – неожиданно спросил Элиотт, перебивая бормотание Луки.

Вообще-то, Лука тут собирался силами.

Погодите, что?

\- Господи, конечно, нет, - Лалльман вздохнул. – Он действительно мой друг. Не более. Вообще, я удивлен, что ты не заметил…

\- Не заметил что? – Элиотт положил ложку на стол и внимательно посмотрел на Луку.

Тот вздохнул.

\- Что я был совершенно неопытен, - Лука приготовился к тому, что сейчас его засмеют.

Он смотрел на пол, разглядывая босые ноги Элиотта. И думал о том, что у того даже пальцы на ногах идеальны.

\- Ты сейчас серьезно? – низкий голос Демори заставил Луку вздрогнуть. 

И поднять глаза.

Элиотт смотрел пристально.

\- Да, - еле слышно ответил Лалльман.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Элиотт.

Он одновременно нежно и бесцеремонно потянул Луку за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад. И поцеловал его.

Жадно. Глубоко.

Сходу проникая языком в рот, _овладевая_ им.

Без остатка.

Лука задрожал от облегчения и возбуждения одновременно.

Ложка выпала из его руки и со звоном упала на пол. Но они оба этого совершенно не заметили.

***

Следующим утром совершенно не выспавшийся, но до отчаянья счастливый Лука спустился со второго этажа, чтобы открыть дверь.

Кто-то яростно в нее звонил.

Возможно, вернулась Люсиль. Но где в таком случае ее ключи.

Элиотт дрых и даже не пошевелился на шум внизу.

Всем бы иметь такую чистую совесть, чтобы столь крепко спать.

Подтянув штаны, Лука отпер дверь.

Это и правда была Люсиль. Она стояла на пороге, держа в руках корзину с хлебом, овощами и фруктами.

И сияла так, словно уже обо всем знала.

Впрочем, возможно, и знала. _Женщины_.

\- Доброе утро, Лука, - она ослепительно улыбнулась. – А я потеряла свои ключи где-то в одной из луж по дороге к дому.

Лука где-то в этих лужах вчера потерял гордость. Но он ничуть не жалел, к слову.

\- Я пнял, - заплетающимся языком, ответил ей Лалльман и на автомате пошел обратно на второй этаж.

Люсиль, если и удивилась его маршруту, никак не прокомментировала.

Лишь упав на кровать рядом с Элиоттом, Лука понял, что сделал.

Ой, да и похуй. Люсиль первая пыталась их сосватать.

***

Время близилось к обеду, когда Демори наконец соизволил проснуться. Он сладко потянулся и широко зевнул.

Лука сидел в кресле, читая книгу, найденную рядом на столике, Оливера Твиста, и поглядывал на Элиотта.

После сна тот выглядел лохматым и заспанным.

Но по-прежнему прекрасным.

Луке казалось, он мог бы любоваться вот таким видом каждое утро.

Всю свою жизнь.

Что там говорил Демори? Если ты решишь переехать, тебе будут рады?

Закусив губу, Лука наблюдал за тем, как Элиотт потер лицо и сел в кровати.

\- Сколько времени? – сонно спросил он, заметив Лалльмана.

\- Чертовски поздно, - усмехнулся Лука. – И далеко не семь утра.

\- Могу себе позволить, - фыркнул Элиотт и выбрался из постели.

Совершенно не заботясь о том, что был абсолютно обнажен.

Да, они снова занимались любовью, когда вернулись в спальню после разговора на кухне.

Дважды.

И каждый раз Лука буквально терял связь с реальным миром. Так это было хорошо.

Даже сейчас его щеки краснели от одних только воспоминаний.

Интересно, сколько раз Элиотт должен был его трахнуть, чтобы Лука перестал смущаться.

Надо бы проверить.

Элиотт, меж тем, достал из комода полотенце и направился в ванную. По пути он наклонился и поцеловал Луку в губы.

Божечки. Разве к такому Демори можно было привыкнуть?

У Луки сердце забилось галопом. Он все еще остро реагировал на любое проявление ласки или желания.

\- Люсиль приехала, - крикнул он вслед Элиотту, скрывшемуся в дверях ванной.

\- Как же она будет рада, что теперь ей придется убирать лишь одну спальню, - беззаботно ответил Элиотт и включил воду.

Лука ошарашенно уставился в книгу.

Демори что, только что предложил перебраться к нему в комнату?

Ну, не выгнал же он Луку из дома, право слово.

Впрочем, с этого мужлана сталось бы.

Но вот только после прошедшей ночи подобный поворот событий казался совершенно неправдоподобным.

Лука улыбнулся своим мыслям и снова вернулся к чтению.

Тут в дверь постучали.

\- Люсиль, входи, - позвал Лалльман.

Экономка заглянула в комнату и любопытно огляделась. От ее взгляда не укрылась ни переворошенная кровать, ни разбросанная по комнате одежда.

Впрочем, один только вид Луки, как ни в чем не бывало восседавшего в хозяйском кресле, разрешал любые сомнения.

\- Лука, дорогой, ты-то мне и нужен, - Люсиль улыбнулась. – Там к тебе гости.

\- Ко мне? – Лалльман удивился.

Друзья. Точно, кто это мог быть. Он ведь вчера так и не ответил на их сообщения. И звонок прервал внезапно.

Вот же идиоты. Зачем прикатили.

Отложив книгу, Лука пошел вслед за Люсиль вниз.

***

В гостиной собрались все три мушкетера.

Ян сидел в кресле-качалке, прикрытый пледом. Надень на него очки и дай в руки вязание – ни дать, ни взять бабуля Луки.

Артур рассматривал статуэтки на комоде.

А Базиль грыз печенье из вазочки, стоящей на кофейном столике.

\- И зачем вы явились? – Лука появился в гостиной, как королева драмы.

Красиво и патетично.

Он закатил глаза и упер руки в бока.

\- Лулу! – первым опомнился Базиль.

Он кинулся другу на шею, почти повиснув на нем и засыпав крошками.

Ян приветственно отдал честь двумя пальцами и улыбнулся.

А Артур посмотрел на Луку как-то хитро и вдруг произнес:

\- Любовь моя, я так соскучился!

Он оттиснул Базиля и обнял Луку за талию, притискивая к себе в совсем не дружеском объятии.

\- Бруссар, ты спятил?.. – Лука попытался отпихнуть шутника, но тот упрямился.

\- Тише ты, - зашептал Артур ему на ухо. – У тебя за спиной твой дровосек. Ты же сам хотел его подразнить.

Лука похолодел.

Он резко вывернулся и увидел Элиотта стоящего в дверях.

Его выражение лица было красноречивее любых слов.

Да какого хрена. Ну, Артур, блядь. Ну, кто просил.

Лука мысленно застонал.

Элиотт молча развернулся и вышел.

\- Бруссар, ты кретин, - в сердцах произнес Лалльман. – Я всю ночь заверял его в том, что мы с тобой вовсе не встречаемся!

\- Блядство, - Артур сконфуженно скривился. – Хочешь, я поговорю с ним?

\- Боюсь, теперь он не поверит ни одному из нас, - Лука застонал и запустил руки в волосы. – Ну какого черта вы приперлись!

\- Прости, - Базиль виновато хрустнул печеньем.

Лука с тоской посмотрел на друзей и вздохнул.

Он понимал, что надо найти Элиотта и поговорить. Но он понимал и то, что его сейчас могли вполне справедливо послать.

***

На удивление, Демори не колол дрова.

Он заперся в своем кабинете.

Лука колотил по двери кулаком уже минуты три.

\- Открой, - требовал он. – Открой, черт тебя дери, Элиотт! Ты все неправильно понял!

Рука уже болела. Лука даже заметил, что успел сбить костяшки, так как дверь была резной.

Но он все равно продолжал монотонно стучать по ней. В надежде вывести Элиотта из себя.

\- Демори! – кричал он. – Ты не можешь просто игнорировать меня! Да какой же ты упрямый!

Лука со всей злости пнул дверь ногой. Так сильно, что та вздрогнула.

А в следующее мгновение открылась.

Элиотт смотрел куда-то в сторону. Его голос был ровным и абсолютно бесстрастным.

\- Месье Лалльман, прекратите вести себя как истеричка. Я считаю такое поведение неподобающим.

\- Ах, неподобающим, значит? – Лука зло сощурил глаза. – А ну, посмотри на меня. 

Элиотт не послушался.

\- Трус, - в Луке говорили злость и обида. На ситуацию, на самого себя за идиотские шутки. На Артура. Который в общем-то не был виноват, лишь хотел поддержать игру друга.

Демори поиграл желваками. Его ледяное спокойствие дало трещину.

\- Элиотт, - вдруг мягко позвал Лука. Он коснулся руки мужчины. – Выслушай меня. Это действительно недоразумение.

\- Знаешь, Лука, - Элиотт отодвинулся, вынуждая Луку убрать руку. – Думаю, недоразумением было то, что я поверил в ту чушь, что ты нес ночью.

\- Какой же ты придурок, - с горечью и обидой произнес Лука. – Неужели ты не видишь, что я в тебя влюбился? До звезд в глазах, до потери пульса. 

\- Разве это моя проблема? – усмехнулся Элиотт. И Лука вздрогнул. Перед ним сейчас был тот же самый саркастичный козел, с которым он столкнулся, едва переступив порог этого дома.

Все было напрасно?

\- Хорошо, - Лука опустил голову, пряча покатившиеся из глаз слезы. – Хорошо, ты победил, Демори. Я сдаюсь. 

Если бы Лука мог поднять свои глаза выше, то увидел бы, как дрогнула маска безразличия на лице Элиотта.

Но он был занят сейчас лишь своим горем.

\- Ты выиграл пари, - Лука из последних сил пытался не разрыдаться. – И как удачно, сегодня как раз среда. Можешь напоследок насладиться своей победой. Вечером на ярмарке я появлюсь голым.

Лука горько усмехнулся.

Он хотел сказать, было, что-то еще. Но потом лишь махнул рукой и ушел.

Этот человек был не просто тяжелым. Он был невыносимым упрямцем. Строптивым ослом.

И Лука не находил в себе сил, что его укротить.

Что ж, Элиотт оказался прав. Люсиль действительно придется теперь убирать лишь одну спальню.

Но будет ли она так уж рада этому?


	9. Chapter 9

Лука, пребывая в полнейшем раздрае, кое-как сплавил друзей.

Они выглядели виноватыми и пообещали устроить в его честь вечеринку.

Это было круто. _Было бы_.

Если бы Лука эту вечеринку хотел.

Лишь здесь, в отдаленной деревушке, он впервые за последние годы почувствовал наконец вкус к жизни.

Ему показалось, он даже понял, чем хотел бы заниматься. Понял, что был не против провести здесь все свои годы.

Рядом с одним человеком.

Как скептически когда-то отнесся Лука к словам Люсиль, и как права она была, когда говорила о том, что чтобы полюбить кого-то, достаточно просто посмотреть в глаза.

Лука понимал, что теперь его жизнь не станет прежней.

Даже если он вернется в город, в свою квартиру, в юридическую контору.

Куда бы он ни пошел, это будет уже другой Лука.

Не тот Лука, который никогда не встречал Элиотта Демори.

Тот Лука, который его встретил, сейчас стоял в гостевой спальне совсем негостеприимного дома и смотрел в отражение в зеркале.

Его синяк прошел. Теперь он выглядел действительно хорошо.

Вот только какой в этом толк?

Элиотт оказался слишком упрям. Да, возможно, стоило быть понапористей. Стоило добиться того, чтобы Луку выслушали.

Вот только у Луки тоже имелась гордость. А после слов Демори тому хотелось просто врезать, а не отношения выяснять.

Вздохнув, Лука смял в руках свою футболку и вернулся к собиранию чемодана.

Он не хотел ждать, пока его за ногу выкинут из этого дома. Уж лучше самому.

Еще большего позора он бы не перенес.

Его глупое, влюбленное сердце и без того разрывалось на куски.

Желание – прямо сейчас покидать вещи в машину и уехать домой – было столь велико.

Но в нем еще играли злость и маленькая надежда. 

Он собирался пойти на чертову ярмарку. И если ему придется пойти туда голышом, значит, так тому и быть.

В дверь тактично постучали.

\- Входи, Люсиль, - отозвался Лука. Он швырнул футболку в раскрытый чемодан, собранный уже наполовину, и обернулся к дверям.

\- Лука, что стряслось? – она выглядела взволнованной. – Я ничего не могу понять.

\- Все в порядке, - Лалльман сжал руками ее плечи и улыбнулся. Ободрять кого-то другого, пока у тебя самого сердце болит и ноет, такая себе разновидность мазохизма.

\- Ох, ну да, конечно, - фыркнула Люсиль. Она в свою очередь сама обняла Луку, прижимая к себе.

Тот, оказавшись в чужих объятиях, вдруг почувствовал себя таким защищенным. Таким беззащитным.

Его окутала теплота, забота.

Его просто прорвало.

\- Люсиль, - рыдания подступили к горлу как по взмаху волшебной палочки. – Я так влюбился. Я так не хочу уезжать. Но я так облажался.

\- Дорогой мой, - экономка мягко погладила Луку по спине, - Элиотт вспыльчивый. Но он отходчивый. Пройдет пара часов, он поймет, что и сам был не прав. Вот тогда и поговорите.

\- Нахрен он бы пошел, - всхлипнул Лука, потом сделал глубокий вдох, справляясь с собой, и отстранился. – Я всю ночь заверял его, что мы с Артуром просто друзья, тут он случайно увидел, как Артур меня обнял и все: иди на хер, Лука Лалльман.

\- Милый, - Люсиль погладила его по волосам. – Элиотт очень ревнив. И большая часть этой ревности идет от того, что его слишком часто предавали. Я уже говорила тебе, что находилось много желающих попытать счастья с таким красавцем. Но все они рано или поздно сбегали из-за характера Элиотта. Почему, думаешь, он так упрямился поначалу? Не хотел подпускать тебя близко. Но сердцу ведь не прикажешь. Только вот он решил, что ты тоже весьма легко откажешься от него. Как и все остальные.

\- Я не все, - взвился Лука, злясь и на Элиотта, и на этих людей, что причинили ему боль, и на себя самого в их числе. – Я не побоялся остаться. Не испугался его характера. Не отступил перед тяжелой работой. Но равнодушия я вынести уже не могу.

\- Ох, Лука, - Люсиль грустно улыбнулась. – Элиотт Демори какой угодно человек. Упрямый, угрюмый, строптивый, грубый. Но не равнодушный. 

Лука закусил губу.

Чертова надежда. Чертово глупое сердце.

А вдруг?

***

Он все же приехал на ярмарку. 

Вещи остались в машине. Машина - у ограждения.

Десятки ярких красочных шатров тянулись от входа и до горизонта на холме.

Ярмарка выглядела чудесно.

Возможно, Лука бы даже полюбовался, если бы не повод, который привел его сюда.

Вздохнув, Лалльман открыл заднюю дверь машины и принялся раздеваться.

Он совершенно не привык появляться перед кем-либо посторонним голым.

А уж тем более, перед десятками посторонних.

Людей на ярмарке собралось довольно много. И главным развлечением для них должен был стать Лалльман.

Рубашка и брюки были аккуратно сложены. К ним присоединились ботинки, носки и даже часы.

На Луке осталось лишь белье.

Взявшись за резинку боксеров, он с тоской огляделся.

Слава богам, на него никто не обращал внимания.

Интересно, как скоро местные жители вызовут полицию? Ночевка в полицейском участке стала бы поистине эпичным завершением этого ужасного дня.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Лука решительно снял с себя трусы.

Будто в ледяную воду нырнул.

С той лишь разницей, что на улице было довольно жарко. И весьма душно после ночного дождя.

Одно утешало. Здесь повсюду росла трава. Ходить босым по лужам не придется.

Собравшись с силами, Лука захлопнул дверцу машины и двинулся вперед.

Его гордо вздернутый подбородок и решительный вид, должно быть, немного распугивали встречных людей. 

Поскольку те не хохотали, а шарахались в стороны.

\- Вызовите врача, - пронесся шепот где-то рядом. – Здесь сумасшедший.

Вот как.

Теперь его примут как психа, а не как нарушителя порядка.

Час от часу не легче.

Сердце в груди колотилось в бешеном ритме. Лука совершенно не смотрел себе под ноги.

И, конечно же, наступил на какую-то ветку.

\- Ах, ты ж, ебливая кочерыжка! - в сердцах воскликнул он, подпрыгивая на одной ноге.

\- Срочно, кто-нибудь, - вновь пронеслось в толпе, - принесите одеяло! Я знаю этого парня, он работал на ферме у Демори. Позвоните Элиотту!

При упоминании имени _того, кого нельзя называть_ , Лука разозлился еще больше.

Он пнул ветку, о которую споткнулся, и направился обратно к машине.

В конце концов, какой толк от того, что он сюда явился.

Да, Элиотту расскажут о его представлении. Но что это поменяет?

Ровным счетом ничего.

Полнейший бред.

Лука вел себя как наивный идиот.

Все. Решено.

Он прямо сейчас надевает трусы и возвращается в Париж.

\- Лука Лалльман! – знакомый голос, окликнувший Луку, заставил его замереть как вкопанного.

Медленно, словно в слоу-мо эффекте, Лука обернулся и увидел Элиотта. Тот стоял посреди толпы и расстегивал свою рубашку.

Тоже решил оголиться? Чертов псих.

\- Лука Лалльман, - повторил Демори, подходя ближе. – Ты самый упрямый, самый вредный и самый несносный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. А я знаком с самим собой, на минуточку. – Луке показалось, или в голосе Элиотта звенело веселье? Вот ведь ублюдок. Нашел время повеселиться. – А еще, ты, Лука Лалльман, самый невероятный, отзывчивый и добрый человек, которого мне довелось узнать. А я знаком с Люсиль, если что. Ты талантливый, красивый и искренний. И я не знаю, простишь ли ты когда-нибудь меня, но я…

Элиотт прервался. Он снял с себя рубашку и накинул ее Луке на плечи, укрывая его от любопытных глаз.

Фланелевая ткань была мягкой и пахла самим Демори. У Луки подозрительно защипало в глазах.

Чертова рубашка. Все она виновата.

\- Но ты, - поторопил он Элиотта, чувствуя, что получил еще не всю порцию признаний. Он, блядь, заслужил их в конце концов.

\- Но я, - Элиотт заговорил чуть тише и уже не так уверенно, - хотел попросить тебя дать мне шанс все исправить. Лука, - он двумя руками обхватил лицо Лалльмана, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. – Пожалуйста, возвращайся в мой дом. В мою спальню. В мою жизнь.

\- Элиотт Демори, - Лука улыбнулся сквозь предательски побежавшие из глаз слезы, - ты не только самый упрямый осел, с которым я когда-либо был знаком. И да, ты здесь единственный на первом месте. Но ты еще и самый романтичный идиот, которого я когда-либо знал.

\- Ты останешься со мной? – Элиотт тепло улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки все внутри Луки перевернулось. Он весь задрожал, крупно, даже болезненно. От облегчения, от холода. От всего сразу. - Конечно, ты останешься со мной, - добавил Элиотт самоуверенно. Вот говнюк.

\- Конечно, я с тобой останусь, - Лука подался вперед и коснулся носом кончика носа Демори. – У меня большие планы на твою кухню.

\- Она полностью в твоем распоряжении, - Элиотт улыбнулся еще шире, от чего в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки. 

А потом он просто поцеловал Луку.

И все сразу стало хорошо.

***

\- Все готовы? – Базиль схватил в руку пульт от телевизора и уселся поудобнее.

Артур, примостившийся рядом, держал на коленях целую миску попкорна.

Ян восседал в отдельном кресле. Укрытый цветастым пледом. Он ел сэндвич.

\- Да готовы, врубай уже, - он махнул рукой, и из сэндвича вылетел кусок огурца.

Он приземлился прямиком на щеку Базиля. Тот убрал его, поморщился и щелкнул пультом.

На экране показался логотип известного кулинарного канала. После чего началась заставка.

Бесконечные ряды виноградников, красивые виды заката, уютный каменный дом, окруженный садом, куры, бегающие во дворе – идиллическая картина.

Наконец, заставка закончилась, и в кадре появилась кухня.

На огромном столе стояли корзинки с хлебом, овощами, фруктами. Все выглядело чертовски свежим и аппетитным.

Через мгновение за столом оказался улыбающийся Лука. Он был одет в любимую белую рубашку. Его волосы еще больше отросли. А сам он выглядел куда более загорелым и довольным жизнью.

\- Добрый день, - Лука широко улыбнулся. – Меня зовут Лука Демори. И я рад приветствовать вас у себя на ферме. Здесь я живу, сплю, занимаюсь виноделием вместе с мужем и, конечно же, готовлю. И сегодня мы будем готовить любимое блюдо моего мужа – овощное рагу с панчеттой и сельдереем. Элиотт, ты ведь поможешь мне?

Лука посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Оттуда секундой позже показался и сам Демори.

Он подошел ближе, обнял Луку за талию и поцеловал его в щеку.

\- Обязательно, только скажи, что от меня требуется.

\- Вот уж точно, - Лука закатил глаза. – Подробные инструкции тебе не помешают. Ты уже как-то чуть было не сжег всю кухню.

\- Эй, - рассмеялся Элиотт. – Это было всего один раз!

Лука с улыбкой покачал головой и снова посмотрел в кадр, произнеся:

\- Итак, нам понадобится…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, нам понадобятся носовые платочки.
> 
> По крайней мере мне, уж точно. Я слишком прикипела сердечком к этой истории. Даже не могла писать максель, пока не закончила этот фик. Таким душевным он вышел.
> 
> В Луке оказалось слишком много от меня. Как минимум, его любовь к кулинарии)))
> 
> Мне сейчас одновременно грустно и тепло на душе. Грустно, что я прощаюсь с этой историей, отпуская этих Луку и Элиотта из вселенной №6754 в их прекрасное будущее. А тепло опять же именно из-за этого))
> 
> Люблю их. Люблю вас. Спасибо, чтобы были со мной и с ними <333


End file.
